Beautiful Cinderella: The Other Side of the Story
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A collection of bonus scenes that take place in 'Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story'. Summary: Follow Shoukyou's (Xiao Qiao) trials and tribulations as she cheers up her onechan, Daikyou (Da Qiao) with the prospect of a school ball and attempts to pursue the boy of her dreams, Shuu Yu (Zhou Yu). Primary pairing: ZY/XQ and secondary pairing: SC/DQ. Can be read alone too :)
1. The Royal Masquerade Ball is Coming!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If I did, I would beg Hollywood to make a film with them in it. All I own for this collection of bonus chapters are my OCs: Umeko, Barako and Haruka.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation).

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu:**Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 1 are as follows:**

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki (mention)**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou (mention)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Here it is! I'm posting this ahead of my work placement and to give me motivation to finish as soon as I finish studying my course and hopefully pass! The first of the 9 bonus scenes written for my beloved DW Da Qiao and Sun Ce story **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Stor_y**! They are written in Xiao Qiao's POV and each bonus scene will indicate the intended chapter in the original story so we can delve into her thoughts and happenings in there :) will she get her beloved Shuu Yu by the end of the collection? I would recommend reading the said story to get an idea how the main story goes. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 1 - The Royal Masquerade Ball is Coming!**

_(Takes place in chapter 1)_

I was in my final year in junior high school and in the prime of my life. I was the star ribbon dancer of my school gymnastics team with friends that were too many to count. I was blessed with an immaculate fashion sense and cute looks to die for. I was constantly fawned and admired by many other dashing boys in my year. I excelled in sports and art but lacked the academic drive in English and Science. All in all, I thrived on the praises and admiring stares that came my way. This was who I was and this was how my classmates and teachers see me.

But there were also certain things they didn't know about me. There were only two girls named Umeko-chan and Barako-chan within my large circle of friends who I considered to be my best friends; they were close cousins. I honestly didn't like being chased by boys who thought they could lure me with insincere love declarations and cheap gifts. While some people thought that I could excel as an athlete after school, my real dream was to write stories for little children even though I had trouble with my creative writing in English. But most of all, they didn't know the extent on how much I loved and admired Daikyou, my wise, wonderful and beautiful onechan.

* * *

Onechan and I were a few years apart yet we shared a deep sisterly bond despite being total opposites. Onechan was everything I wasn't. She was a mature, serious and shy girl. She was also a brilliant pianist and a dedicated member in the Literature Society Club in school. On top of that, she was a model high school student; hardworking, intelligent, studious and respectful to teachers and fellow students alike. But most importantly to me, she was a kind and loving big sister and I couldn't ask for anyone else better to fit that role.

Besides me, she had her best friends Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan who were the only high school girls who were sweet and kind to me. But the other girls were jealous of Daikyou's brilliance and conscientious efforts in her studies. They talked behind her back and belittled her prim appearance to make her blind of the true beauty she possessed. It pained me that Daikyou really took those hurtful words to heart. But it also angered me when they questioned how I could be related to her since we were so different from each other. How dare they!

To ease from the hurt, onechan sought solace in music and books...written words and musical melodies made her feel safe...and it was hard to detach her from them once she got stuck in...but then again, it was my role to make sure that onechan didn't get too stuck in and had fun every once in a while. After all, that's what little sisters were for!

While Otousan often told the both of us that we were equal in looks, I always knew that onechan was the most beautiful between us. It suited me just fine. Cuteness was more of my forte anyway.

The opportunity to give onechan a chance to shine came when one of my closer friends was circulating a poster about a super-rare, once-in-a-lifetime golden masquerade ball...

* * *

"Shoukyou-chan! Look! I bet you'll be really interested in this!" I had just finished packing my schoolbag to see Umeko-chan excitedly waving a poster in front of me, "There's going to be a masquerade ball on White Day!"

I squealed with excitement and snatched the poster from her. I eagerly scanned it. I loved parties! Especially when it had to do with princesses! It showed pictures of pretty princesses wrapped in the arms of their handsome princes. The romantic side of me swelled at the beauty of it. I read the elegant script: 'The Royal Masquerade Ball: Come one, come all! Please RSVP at the school office by 24th February. Masks will be provided!'. The venue was to be held in the new drama theater in the school gardens. I had been there once and it was a very wondrous venue.

"Wow! It even says that us junior high students can participate and it's on Saturday! What luck!" Barako-chan exclaimed when she read the poster over my shoulder, "We definitely have to go!"

"Umeko-chan, Barako-chan! This is perfect!" I exclaimed excitedly, "This is a chance for onechan and I to truly bond further and become real princesses! Now we can catch up on shopping and I can finally use this chance to make her shine and-"

"Maybe we might find our princes there too," Barako-chan interrupted smoothly and gave me a devilish glint, "This is your chance to finally snag Shuu Yu-senpai to be your prince for the evening, hmmm?"

"S-Shut up, Barako-chan!" I blushed as Barako-chan giggled at my red face, "I'm not that desperate to get a date for the ball!"

"But that doesn't mean that you won't stop trying to get Shuu Yu-senpai to see how much you like him, right?" I turned to see Umeko-chan with a sympathetic glint in her eye, "I honestly think that you two are suited for each other...but those older girls had no right to belittle you in the choice of the boy you like."

I turned sad at Umeko-chan's words. Barako-chan's look softened upon seeing my disheartened face. She was right about my crush for Shuu Yu-kun, the most handsome and chivalrous boy I had ever met in the entire school...I liked him...I really liked him the moment I saw him practicing alone in the sports hall after school. That was a year or two ago, I think. I remembered it so clearly...

* * *

It was near the end of final study period when I was looking for onechan and I happened to stumble near the sports hall. Shuu Yu-kun was practicing drills. He was busy dribbling the ball and I watched in fascination as he made a magnificent three pointer into the basket. His stance was so powerful and majestic yet he also looked so elegant and handsome at the same time. He was like one of those dashing elf princes I saw in the movies and cartoons.

When he sensed my presence, I was awestruck at the small smile he directed at me. Usually I would see him frowning or his face pulled in a serious expression when he was with his teachers and fellow students. That smile was enough to send my heart into overdrive...if anything, he looked impossibly more handsome than before. His voice was warm and he talked to me so kindly and asked whether I would like to keep him company for a while. I was usually a chatterbox when it came to situations like this, always babbling like a lively parrot. But for some reason, I just kept quiet and listened to him talk about how his day went and answered occasionally when he asked me a question. Eventually I grew more comfortable and began talking more...all the while, I felt a burning fire warming up within me...and I swore I saw that small smile turn into a grin and his stern eyes seemed to sparkle like onyx stones...

I thought the best bit of the conversation was when he asked for my name...and he made sure to remember me the next time we met...

Shuu Yu-kun eventually left with his best friend...what was his name...Son...Saku-kun...yes, that's right. But not before flashing me another smile and telling me that he hoped that I would stop by and see him again.

From my pounding heart and warm cheeks, I knew right there and then that Shuu Yu-kun was the one for me.

But my giddy happiness was spoiled when I was approached by two snobby high school girls the following day. They were huge self-proclaimed fans of Shuu Yu-kun. They scoffed with disdain at how a junior high student like me could end up with him, much less catch his attention. They cited my academic faults, the apparent age gap between us and the supposed incompatibility of our different personalities. But what would they know?! I bet they never had Shuu Yu-kun smile at them like he did to me. I brushed off their verbal attacks and hurried along...but it didn't mean that I didn't feel hurt from what they said.

I had a good cry in the girls' bathroom until I was found by Umeko-chan and Barako-chan...

* * *

But I would not let stupid setback that stop me!

"Of course not! I'm going to make Shuu Yu-kun see for who I am and hope that he will like me in return," I picked up my school bag to follow my friends out of the classroom, "Is there still time to RSVP for the event?"

"Why do you think I came to you girls first? Let's go to the school office together and get our names down!" Umeko grabbed my hand that wasn't holding the poster, "Let's hurry!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" I laughed as Barako-chan struggled to catch up to us.

I sighed in relief when I saw that there were some vacancies left on the RSVP list. Who knew that so many would be so interested in the event?! After I scribbled mine and onechan's names down, I happened to see two names that made my heart still...they were Shuu Yu-kun and Son Saku-kun. My friends turned to what I was seeing and realization filled their eyes.

"That will really make your night, Shoukyou-chan!" Barako-chan said as she hugged me from behind, "Are you sure your onechan will be going to the ball? I heard that she's not really into parties."

"You don't know my onechan, Barako-chan. I know she will want to go. It's up to me to convince her and I think Son Saku-kun's name would be the trigger. She keeps whispering his name whenever I mention Shuu Yu-kun. She thinks that I don't notice but she's wrong," I hefted my schoolbag onto my shoulder and proceeded to run out of the school gates, "I have to go, you two. I'm going out to dinner with onechan and Otousan, he's picking us up soon!"

"Don't forget about our outing tomorrow, Shoukyou-chan!" Umeko called after me, "Meet us at the children's park at 12pm so that we can try out the new Italian cafe for lunch, ok?!"

"I got it, I promise! See you tomorrow, Umeko-chan, Barako-chan!"

* * *

I tried to calm my pounding heart from the impending excitement of the news the moment I ran past the iron wrought gates. I found onechan waiting for me at our usual spot. She looked so serene and beautiful under the late afternoon sun.

"Onechan! Wait up!" I called to her. She smiled at me as I ran up to her.

Then I proceeded to convince onechan to go to the ball with me as I shoved the poster into her face. I wanted her to stop worrying about her upcoming piano nationals and her schoolwork for that one special night. I implored her to remember the times we spent as little girls when we would dress up as princesses like the ones in the cartoons and movies. To add more charm to my convincing, I pouted and gave her my signature puppy dog look. I knew that she would give in the moment she saw it. I squealed with happiness when she smiled a bit wider and said yes.

Yay! I succeeded!

As soon as I mentioned Shuu Yu-kun and Son Saku-kun's names on the RSVP list, I found myself momentarily thinking fondly of the boy I liked. But my attention turned to onechan who was sporting red cheeks and a soft look on her face. And there I heard it...she whispered Son Saku-kun's name. So she must really liked him! Now I just had to confide with Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan should I meet them again when onechan was busy. They would know what to do to help onechan open her heart to him.

* * *

Before long, Otousan drove up the driveway to pick us up for dinner. It was wonderful to spend time together with Otousan...especially with him working so late often and Okasan taken from us too soon. When Okasan died in a car accident three years ago, Onechan and I were so inconsolable and we would've been lost and broken if it weren't for Otousan's strong love for us and encouragement to keep smiling for the good memories we had of her.

After a hearty sushi dinner, Otousan took us to the ice cream parlour for dessert. As Otousan sipped his black coffee, I decided to bring up the topic of the upcoming school ball.

"Otousan! There's a special social event coming up in school. Onechan and I already RSVP for it. Look look, it's a masquerade ball!" I pulled out the poster and handed it to Otousan who took it and read it, "Please say we can go..."

"My my...we don't even have things like this back in my time," Otousan glanced at us as he sipped his black coffee, "Can you give me a good reason why I should let the two of you go?"

"Otousan! We have been good! You know onechan has been practicing so hard for the upcoming piano nationals and I've been working extra hard on my average grades in literature and science!"

"I can vouch for imouto's efforts, Otousan," I looked back at onechan gratefully. She had tried so hard to tutor me despite her busy schedule, "She's been studying really hard."

"And we need a break and...we haven't been shopping for ages so we must have saved a huge ton of money," I batted my eyes at Otousan. I could see he was trying hard not to grin at my act, "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for us to dress up as real princesses. I'm sure Okasan in Heaven wouldn't object. Please Otousan?"

"Well, it's true that that schools rarely organize an event such as this and I believe you girls deserve a reward for your endeavors in school...but can I have your word that you girls won't do anything silly on the night?" we nodded enthusiastically and Otousan's smile grew, "Very well then, I will provide you pocket money for the dresses, accessories, shoes and help fix your appointments at the salon of your choice."

"Otousan..."

"But..." he held up a hand, temporarily curbing our excitement, "I expect you girls to behave yourselves and I decide the time when to pick you up. Deal?"

"Yes, Otousan!"

As we piled onto Otousan into a group hug, ignoring the amused looks from the other patrons, I made eye contact with onechan and we silently agreed to give a nice sweet present for his upcoming birthday.

* * *

I snuggled against onechan as we watched our most favorite princess movie on the DVD player. It's the 1997 Disney television movie edition of Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella. It always thrilled onechan and I when the ballroom scene come into play. That was our most favorite part of the movie and the first meeting between Cinderella and the Prince always took my breath away. I looked up to onechan. She was enchanted by the scene like I was and her sweet singing always soothed me.

"You'll show those mean girls that you are the beautiful girl Otousan and I say you are," I said to her seriously after we wondered how the masquerade ball would turn out. I saw her smile...but her eyes still looked sad. I would have to try harder to make her believe me. But my heart grew warm when she hugged me tight and said her thanks before settling back to continue watching the movie.

As I made myself more comfortable against her, I watched the romantic interaction between Cinderella and the Prince. He was looking so tenderly at her as she smiled shyly in return. In amidst onechan's singing, I imagined myself and Shuu Yu-kun in their places. I would be looking up at him with that shy smile while he would gently cup my face with his large hand and a small but beautiful smile would break gently on his tender handsome face, saying that I was the one for him...

...if only dreams could come true...

But all the same, I couldn't wait for the Royal Masquerade Ball to come...

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I'm certain that despite her cheerful and perky demeanor, Xiao Qiao has her vulnerable side as well and this is what I'm intending to show in these bonus scenes...Oooh! I really love Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu together! They simply look marvelous together! Anyhows...reviews are appreciated and I'll get the second scene up as soon as I can! I shall endeavour to update at best weekly or unless I say otherwise as the collection progresses :) Until next week, my dears!


	2. Of Valentine's Day Woes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If I did, I would beg Hollywood to make a film with them in it. All I own for this collection of bonus chapters are my OCs: Umeko, Barako and Haruka. Introducing from this chapter onwards are two girls that happen to be Shoukyou's bullies: Karai (NOT RELATING TO THE CHARACTER FROM THE TMNT FRANCHISE) and Aiko.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation).

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu:**Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 2 are as follows:**

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Getsu Ei: **Yue Ying (mention)**

Tei Hou: **Ding Feng (mention)**

Shoukou: **For those of you who haven't read _Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_, can you guess who this character is? :)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I am actually proud on how this segment turned out after drafting and writing it all out. I've just finished my workplace visit and I feel pretty accomplished that I was able to apply what I learned in my course in the workplace situation :) Just don't hurt me too much when you read through this segment...you can tell what mood it's going to be in from the title...anyhows...please read on, my dears!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 2 - Of Valentine's Day Woes**

_(Takes place in chapter 2)_

I managed to meet up with Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan in private after school while onechan was still practicing in the music room. After they told me of their participation for the masquerade ball as part of the ball orchestra with Tei Hou-sensei and the catering of the buffet with Getsu Ei-sensei respectively, I decided to confide in them about Daikyou's feelings for Son Saku-kun. I had to marvel at their aghast faces.

"Ah! Daikyou-chan really likes Son Saku-kun? The handsome captain of our basketball team?!" Hou Sanjou-chan exclaimed in amazement, "You're positive about this, Shoukyou-chan?"

"Dead positive, Hou Sanjou-chan," I nodded in affirmation, "Surely you must've noticed how much onechan blushes whenever his name is mentioned."

"Come to think of it...you're right, Shoukyou-chan," Sai Bunki-chan tapped her chin in thought before she frowned, "But...poor Daikyou-chan would need to fight in order to win his affections. You know how popular he is among the girls..."

"But nothing, Sai Bunki-chan! This is true love we're talking about. Just like how Kan Saku-kun became my darling! We have to help Daikyou-chan get to Son Saku-kun. Come to think of it...isn't Valentine's Day coming in three days' time?"

"Yes...why?" Sai Bunki-chan nodded. We both looked a bit apprehensive at the smirk on Hou Sanjou-chan's face, "What are you thinking?"

"This is perfect..."

"Perfect for what?"

* * *

We jumped and shrieked when onechan suddenly appeared behind us, a curious look on her face.

"Onechan! Why did you have to sneak up behind us and give us a heart attack?" I took a big calming breath.

"Just what are you all talking about? What's that got to do with Valentine's Day?"

"Your dear little sister told us about your strong feelings for Son Saku-kun. Why didn't you tell us about it? We're your best friends!" Hou Sankou-chan pouted. I cringed when onechan stared at me with an angry embarrassed look on her face.

"Onechan, they're bound to know sooner or later!" I babbled, trying to make her see my logic, "And besides I bet you already know how I felt about Shuu Yu-kun and you're going to ask me to act on those feelings too!"

I watched onechan open and close her mouth like a goldfish before the angry look faded away and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Yes! She agreed with me.

"Ok ok...you're right...I know that you like Shuu Yu-kun and I definitely know that I like Son Saku-kun! Happy now?" she sighed exasperatedly before her bespectacled eyes turned sad again, "Son Saku-kun has been so kind and courteous to me...but he deserves a girl who is beautiful, smart and could make him laugh and smile...how am I going to compete with the other girls who fit that description perfectly?"

"Daikyou-chan! You're not going to give up without a fight! I have an idea. Valentine's Day is coming up in three days, right?" onechan nodded and Hou Sanjou-chan continued, "The best way to express what you feel for the boy of your dreams is to give chocolates. Handmade ones. It makes them more special. I'll be happy to show you and your sister the basics."

* * *

Valentine's Day eventually arrived. Onechan and I had already made our own batches of chocolates under Hou Sanjou-chan's guidance. I looked at my chocolates which were now nestled in a deep red box. I made dark chocolates in the shape of roses. I always felt an elegant air around Shuu Yu-kun and the first thing I thought about him was the rose...gosh...I hope he would like them. As Hou Sanjou-chan gushed over Daikyou's chocolates, Sai Bunki-chan came over to me just as I was about to fold the cover and tie the gold ribbon and rose charm.

"Aww...that's so sweet, Shoukyou-chan. I'm sure Shuu Yu-kun will like them," Sai Bunki-chan smiled.

"I hope so too..." I had never felt this nervous before, this would be my first Valentine's gift to the boy I liked, "Ah, looks like onechan's done too."

I could see how anxious and unsure onechan was about giving her chocolates to Son Saku-kun so the three of us gave her a pep talk to encourage her to go through with it...and I even hinted my own nervousness to let her know that she wouldn't be alone in this endeavor. In turn, onechan wished me good luck to me...Shuu Yu-kun...I really really hoped that he would like them...

* * *

We eventually parted ways as I had to get back to my home room to prepare for the next class. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't see someone rushing towards me and bumped me to the ground. I clutched my chocolates tightly to my chest, praying that they weren't destroyed. I dared to take a peek and sighed with relief that my Valentine's gift was still in one piece.

"Oh my goodness, please forgive me! Are you hurt!? I didn't see you and-"

I looked up to find Shuu Yu-kun. He looked shocked upon seeing me and quickly helped me up to my feet. I blushed at the contact of his skin against mine. His hands were so slender yet strong. He scanned me with concern shining in his eyes while brushed the stray dust balls from my uniform.

"Shoukyou-chan! I'm so sorry! I was in a rush to deliver these music scores to Tei Hou-sensei and I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't hurt you badly, did I?"

"No...no...I'm fine, Shuu Yu-kun...I was the careless one for being preoccupied when I should be looking where I was going," I answered softly with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I hope that your chocolates aren't badly damaged, Shoukyou-chan," Shuu Yu-kun gestured to my box of chocolates with a smile on his face, "You're such a sweet and thoughtful girl. The recipient is sure to be blessed to receive it from you."

"Thank you...actually..." I held out the box of chocolates to him and his smile turned to a look of surprise. I peeked up and felt my face burn even more, "I made them for you, Shuu Yu-kun...Happy...Happy Valentine's Day..."

"Shoukyou-chan..." my heart skipped as his fingers brushed mine. He carefully took the box from my hands. The small smile returned on his face and his eyes turned soft. Oh God...he really looked so handsome when he smiled. His fingers lingered on the ribbon, "May I?"

I nodded and watched him gracefully untie the ribbon and the charm. He opened the lid and his smile just turned even more gorgeous once he saw the contents. That meant the chocolates hadn't been damaged at all...thank goodness...

"How did you know that roses are my favorite flower, Shoukyou-chan?" I was pretty sure my whole face was red as a tomato but my smile grew just a bit wider. Shuu Yu-kun really liked them...he liked them! I felt so happy I could melt, "Thank you."

"Shuu Yu-sama! Shuu Yu-sama!" two other voices came down from the corridor.

* * *

We both turned around to see two high school girls heading our way. They immediately latched onto his arms, looking up at him with pure adoration. I flinched slightly...they were the two same girls who gave me those cruel remarks after my first meeting with Shuu Yu-kun...I never thought I would see them here. This time, I remembered their names...Karai-senpai and Aiko-senpai...they were best friends and were hardly seen without each other. They were pretty like roses...but they had their nasty thorns. Like Shuu Yu-kun, they were insanely popular and other girls either grovelled before them or stayed away from them...which I preferred to do the latter, most of the time.

"Shuu Yu-sama, what took you so long? Tei Hou sensei's still waiting for those scores and the orchestra's ready to practice. Ah, you got the papers already, let me carry them for you. Let's go for a walk together after the errand, ok?" Karai-senpai said as she took the papers from his hands. Then she latched onto his right arm while cradling the papers close to her chest, "By the way, Shuu Yu-sama, did you like the caramel soft centered chocolates I gave you?"

"Nonsense! It's obvious that Shuu Yu-sama likes my strawberry gourmet chocolates the best!" Aiko-senpai proclaimed as she grabbed onto his other arm. Then she gave me a condescending glare when she turned to my direction, "You...again! Aren't you a little pest? What are you still doing here? How rude of you not to address your senpais!"

"And what's with those cheap looking chocolates?" I bit my tongue at Karai-senpai's sneer when she saw the box Shuu Yu-kun was still carefully holding, "They look so...what's the word...ugly. Ugly just like its immature creator!"

My heart shattered at that word...ugly...I hated that word. How dare she say such a thing...she could call them cheap...ordinary...and other terrible words she could think of...but not ugly...insulting my Valentine's chocolates with that word was like insulting the boy I liked! I wasn't going to stand for this! I was going to give her a piece of my mind!

"You can think whatever you like about my handmade chocolates! But calling them ugly is like calling Shuu Yu-kun ugly too!" I smirked in satisfaction when their eyes widened. Shuu Yu-kun was looking at me, stunned at what I said, "I poured my blood, sweat and tears into those candies! I bet you two have never tasted those nasty store bought chocolates yourself before giving them to Shuu Yu-kun!"

After the harsh words were omitted from my throat, my passionate courage deflated as it appeared...oh God...what did I just do? What possessed me to say such...such...horrible...and embarrassing statements?!

"Shoukyou-chan...I..."

"Shuu Yu-kun..."

"Now look what you've done, you pest! You made Shuu Yu-sama speechless with horror at your loathsome words! Whatever! Just get out of here! Scoot!"

"You don't deserve to bask in Shuu Yu-sama's glory! Why don't you go back to your ribbons and dance away your childishness, hmm?"

I would do anything to wipe those smirks off their faces...but my heart hurt too much from thinking of doing that...I had to get out of here...I had to go...somewhere...where they couldn't hurt my feelings anymore...

"Don't treat me like a child! I will go when I want to!" I shouted at the girls and sharply turned my back, "I was about to leave anyway!"

And with that, I scurried away as quickly as I could back to my homeroom. It was a good thing too so that they wouldn't have the satisfaction to see the tears in my eyes and Shuu Yu-kun wouldn't have to be embarrassed of me...their words still hurt and I hated myself for not being strong enough to ignore them...I couldn't make onechan worry.

"Shoukyou-chan!"

I also could've sworn I heard Shuu Yu-kun call out for me...but it must had been my imagination. As soon as I entered the room, I hid in the most shadowed corner. I buried my burning eyes against my knees as I brought them to my chest to quell the ache in my heart...

* * *

Umeko-chan and Barako-chan eventually came to the room and found me. They helped me calm down from my tears and tried to reassure me that Shuu Yu-kun truly appreciated my efforts in making those chocolate roses. But as I tried to concentrate on my studies throughout the rest of the day, I couldn't stop visualizing those terrible sneers and insulting smirks from those two girls' faces and their taunts constantly echoed in my ears. it took a lot of willpower to focus my concentration on the boring lectures and assignments throughout the rest of the afternoon so that Getsu Ei sensei wouldn't snap at me...

I couldn't wait for the school day to end so that I can go see onechan, Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan again...

* * *

By the end of the school day, I felt terrible for onechan...how could my problem with Shuu Yu-kun compare to her heartbreak...apparently after she gave her chocolates, another pretty girl named Shoukou-san came out of nowhere and hugged Son Saku-kun tightly. She appeared to be on good terms with him and it was enough confirmation that she was his girlfriend after all.

Even though we managed to convince onechan that the school ball was still worth going to, I knew that what happened today on Valentine's Day could mar our full excitement for the event. I had to remain strong for onechan...at least she didn't have to face the wrath of being bullied for liking the most popular boy in school...

* * *

Sometimes Otousan had to work late and onechan and I would usually have dinner alone together before we both went to our rooms to do our homework. But tonight, I didn't have much of an appetite or go for a lengthy conversation and I could feel my sister's stare weighing on me as I nibbled on my teriyaki chicken.

"Imouto...are you alright? You're not eating as much as usual and you'd normally chat until my ears fall off..." I heard the clatter of chopsticks being placed on the table. Onechan scooted closer and placed a hand on my forehead, "You're not sick, are you?"

I shook my head but averted her concerned gaze, "I'm fine, onechan...really...I'm just tired, that's all..."

"Imouto..."

Onechan's tone was soft...yet I could detect the knowing undertone behind it. I sighed. She could read my emotions like one of her books. I couldn't really hide anything from her. I felt her soft palm grazing my cheek before cupping it. I felt her gently turning my face back towards her.

"I know something's troubling you, Shoukyou..." Onechan started, "Was it to do with Shuu Yu-kun?"

I immediately stiffened. I saw Shuu Yu-kun's handsome smiling face...but behind him, I saw those two sneering girls and heard the remnants of their insults echoing in my ears. I felt the burning in my eyes...I must had looked so distressed because Onechan suddenly hugged me and pressed me close to her warm chest.

"It was them again, onechan..."

"Them? Oh no...Karai-san and Aiko-san have been bothering you again?" I nodded against her shoulder as she tightened her arms around me, "What happened? Tell me."

"They insulted Shuu Yu-kun chocolates, onechan! Then I had to open my big fat mouth and insult them back!" the tears fell down my cheeks, "I couldn't help it! I've put so much work into them and they called them ugly! I was so angry and...and...Shuu Yu-kun..."

I shuddered and sobbed against her shoulder.

"I didn't even know whether he liked them or not...but now I'm sure he wouldn't eat them now after the way I acted...it's all my fault..." I sniffled, feeling miserable yet grateful I could finally let loose of my distress. I felt her kiss my head, "Onechan..."

"Oh imouto...please forgive me...why didn't I see you're suffering too? I mean...I had my suspicions but..." she pulled back, my heart fell upon seeing her sad face, "If I had known sooner-"

"I didn't tell you...so it's not your fault...I just..." I cuddled close to her and her arms tightened around me, "I didn't want you to worry so much about me...you already had so much on your mind...what with what happened today...this year's Valentine's Day is the worst..."

I felt onechan's soft fingers wiping my tears away and she kissed my forehead, "Nevertheless you should've told me...I could've helped you...and yeah...this hasn't been a very good day for us...but know this, imouto, I'm here now...and if those girls hurt you again, I'll be here to comfort you and make you see you're not alone."

"The same to you, onechan...I'm going to do everything I can to make you happy and we can go to the ball together just as we promised each other."

Onechan smiled at me...but like always, the smile didn't reach into her eyes...they looked so sad...and it would take a lot of effort to make them sparkle like they used to when we were little girls. But it was alright, I was her little sister and I was going to cheer her up in the days to come.

We sat still as we embraced each other, our dinners getting cold.

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** The ending was a bit hard to write but I'm pretty satisfied with it. I would want Da Qiao to find out how her little sister was suffering too and it made me confront the times I was picked on in school too...but in any case, I hope that you guys are satisfied with this second bonus scene and onto the next one! And there is a reason why I won't reveal who Shoukou is, which will be eventually revealed at the end. If you have read the original story, you'll know how the plot goes...until next time!


	3. Finding the Perfect Shop of Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If I did, I would beg Hollywood to make a film with them in it. All I own for this collection of bonus chapters are my OCs: Umeko, Barako and Haruka and Shoukyou's bullies: Karai (NOT RELATING TO THE CHARACTER FROM THE TMNT FRANCHISE) and Aiko. And a special mention to the wonderful Walt Disney song from _Cinderella A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes _and was sung by Ilene Woods to give a lovely atmosphere in the chapter.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation). The song lyrics in this chapter is in italics and are added for atmosphere.

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu:**Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 3 are as follows:**

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku (mention)**

Yue Ying: **Getsu Ei**** (mention)**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I thought I should write on how Xiao Qiao found the shop that the girls go to get their dresses for the masquerade ball :) It took some time that this scene coincides with the incidents in the chapter mentioned but hopefully this is perfect enough for your reading pleasure! Enjoy!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 3 - Finding the Perfect Shop of Dreams  
**

_(Takes place in chapter 3)_

I eventually had a pretty good idea who Shoukou-san was through my network of my gossipy classmates. She was a pretty girl with bright green eyes with auburn short hair who came from a different school. I shuddered as I recalled onechan's breakdown in the music room. It was heartbreaking to see onechan crying with tears pouring down her cheeks. Hou Sanjou-chan had cradled her in a hug while I had handed her my white handkerchief to wipe her cheeks. Sai Bunki-chan had gripped one of her hands to try and comfort her.

Onechan must had liked Son Saku-kun so much and she was willing to forsake her affections for his happiness even it meant for him to be another...this was how giving onechan was. But I felt that she didn't deserve to suffer like this and I reminded myself that we couldn't let the terrible Valentine's Day mar our hopes for the Royal Masquerade Ball. I still had a mission to accomplish. I needed this one special night to make onechan see herself as the beautiful princess she was, just like Cinderella.

I had never felt so relieved that Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan felt the same way too, imploring her that their presence at the event was all because of her. Hou Sanjou-chan had wanted her to be there to taste her creations even though Kan Saku-kun would be there with her. Sai Bunki-chan had wanted her to be there to appreciate the music she was going to play on the night...I prayed that onechan could bring herself to smile again before the ball...but I could only hope so much...

* * *

The days passed and the weather became more sunny and balmy. The cherry blossom and plum trees were starting to flower once again and the school gardens were replanted with spring flowers. All in all, the school was looking green and lively in the coming of Spring. But I wish that the pretty flora could help boost my recent depressed spirits...

My days had been troubled as of late. Ever since Valentine's Day, I hadn't seen much of Shuu Yu-kun around the school. It was as if he has become a ghost...always appearing and disappearing upon a glance. Instead of seeing his smiling handsome face, I saw only his back as if he didn't want to look at me. It made me feel anxious all the time...it really made me think that he really didn't want me around...and my heart broke a bit with each stare at his strong back and I resorted to watch him from afar...

It was made worse when Karai-senpai and Aiko-senpai wasted no opportunities to gloat about my misfortune and give me leering smiles and condescending stares with each encounter. Their words cut deep into my spirit but I was determined to ignore them even though I couldn't help but agree that perhaps what their insults rang true...that Shuu Yu-kun no longer liked me...

But I felt like I was selfish to think that way...my troubles couldn't compare to onechan's own woes with Son Saku-nichan...

Onechan hadn't been quite the same since Valentine's Day. She was more quiet than usual. She kept on spacing out and she ate much less than usual which greatly worried Hou Sanjou-chan, Sai Bunki-chan, Otousan and I. I was so scared when I heard that onechan had a near fainting spell in school. I remembered rushing to the nurse's office after final period in a frenzy to see her pale as she lied on the cot. Yet I was relieved that this incident made her start eating at least one full meal at dinner-time to ease Otousan's anxieties.

While Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan took onechan on outings during the weekends, I made sure to spend time with her each bedtime after she's finished her studies for the night. We would listen to our favorite songs and sing our hearts out into the late hours of the night. We would end up in giggling fits and have pillow fights until we would be exhausted to do anything else or Otousan would forcibly make us go to bed immediately.

Slowly but surely onechan was returning to her normal self...and I also realized that in the midst of helping onechan, my troubled thoughts of Shuu Yu-kun were put at rest for the time being...and the cold stares from the bullies didn't hurt as much now...and it added the fact that onechan had been comforting me every night. She had been my shoulder to cry on when some days became too unbearable for me...I couldn't ask for a better older sister...

* * *

But I still had a problem. I had scoured through my latest fashion magazine and had not succeeded in finding any store that promised good deals on the dresses, accessories and shoes we needed for the Royal Masquerade Ball. I was familiar with the boutiques I frequented with my friends but they lacked the formality and style of fashion to buy for the occasion. I wanted something that practically exuded and screamed fairytales and princesses.

The high end branded boutiques were definitely out of the question. The gowns were far too boring and expensive to buy for the occasion and the shop assistants wouldn't so much bat an eye at you unless you had a full wallet of cash. Otousan would faint if he looked at one of those price tags.

Ahhhh! I needed a miracle to happen!

* * *

The miracle finally occurred about a week before the ball.

On that fine Saturday afternoon, Umeko-chan and Barako-chan were unusually excited. The moment I met up at our usual meeting place, they practically dragged me passed the Wonder Promenade Mall and into a rather secluded area. I was about to ask why they brought me to this place until I got a look at the building before me.

It was a boutique named _Princess Paradise_ and the interior fitted the namesake perfectly. I could make out soft pink, sunny yellow and beige walls covered with colorful posters and painted decals of princesses, princes and fairies and racks upon racks of colorful clothes and tables filled with glittering accessories could be seen. I glanced at the front window and marveled at how the mannequins were displayed. They wore the loveliest dresses, accessories and fashion ensembles I had ever seen.

That's right...I suddenly remembered Haruka-san, Umeko-chan's onesan. She was always kind and generous to me whenever I came to Umeko-chan's place to visit and she was great at making cupcakes. She was also a fashion designer just starting out and dreamed to open and own a shop of her own...so that meant...

"Umeko-chan, did your onechan finally-"

"Yes, she did. What do you think? This is onechan's new shop! A lot of hard work and money went into it," Umeko-chan looked proud as she opened the door, "Onechan designed all these dresses and clothes herself. You won't find them anywhere else. Onechan! Are you here?"

"Umeko-chan!" Barako-chan and I watched as Umeko-chan hugged Haruka-san who was a tall woman wearing a pretty flower top with a dark pink balloon skirt. She looked very glamorous just like a celebrity only being much prettier and kinder. Her face bore a sweet smile as she turned to us, "Barako-chan, Shoukyou-chan! Glad you could make it! Umeko-chan told me about you girls going to the school ball. You won't find dresses like these anywhere else."

"The prices aren't bad either, Shoukyou-chan, see?" Barako-chan led me to one of the dress racks and showed me the price tag on one of the lovely dresses.

I bit back a pleasant gasp at how affordable it was. Haruka-san smiled at my incredulous look.

"I believe that every girl can look like a princess and not having to spend a lot of money to achieve it. Call it my retaliation against those so-called high end boutiques who think they could sell their elitist fashion ideas for obscene prices," Haruka-san took out of the dresses and looked at it fondly, "I know it's not going to be easy but knowing that each girl who comes in and find the dress or clothes they like and happy getting their money's worth, that's really all that matters to me as a fashion designer."

"Look, look, Shoukyou-chan! Onechan tailored this dress for me for the ball!" Umeko-chan's face glowed when she held out a sparkling medieval styled green dress with pink lace and trimmings. It looked wondrous, "I can't wait to wear it next week. Onechan's giving me a tiara to match the outfit!"

"Look at my dress, Shoukyou-chan, Haruka-san made it for me too," Barako's dress was just as lovely. It was colored in delicate shades of mauve and lavender and was also tailored in a medieval style just like Umeko-chan. Those two had very similar tastes and I was pretty sure they would look like twins if they wore them together.

"Shoukyou-chan, would you like me to tailor your dress for you?" I saw Haruka-san coming back with a tape measure, "I'm happy to do it for free too since you treat Umeko-chan so well as your good friend."

"Thank you for your kind offer, Haruka-san but...if it's ok with you. I would like to bring my onechan and her friends here for shopping next weekend," I smiled at Haruka-san, "We'll be proper customers to show you and your new beautiful shop support. Otousan has been very generous with our pocket money and your prices are already affordable as they are."

"Your onechan is so lucky to have a sweet and considerate little sister, Shoukyou-chan. I would like to meet this girl in person," Haruka-san's sincere compliment made me blush, "The least I could do to reward your selflessness is to give you girls a huge discount when you shop here."

"Thank you, Haruka-san! It means a lot to me!" I turned back to Umeko-chan and Barako-chan with the most sincere apologetic look I could muster, "I hope you didn't mind if I didn't get to do shopping with you two today..."

Umeko-chan immediately shook her head in assurance as she handed her dress back to Haruka-san, "That's ok, Shoukyou-chan. I just hope your onechan feels better now."

"Let's have a look around the Wonder Shopping Promenade for a while before we have lunch," Barako-chan mirrored Umeko-chan's actions in returning her dress to Haruka-san, "Thank you, Haruka-san!"

"Take care, girls! Thank you once again for stopping by. Umeko-chan, come back to the shop by 5pm, ok? You know how Otou-sama and Oka-sama are like when we come home late for dinner."

"I will, onechan!"

* * *

After that shopping trip, I finally spilled the details to onechan and her best friends when the next Friday came around the corner. My poor onechan spaced out once again when she saw a couple eating a soft cone together. Son Saku-kun was still on her mind just like Shuu Yu-kun's was on mine. I glared at their backs at their lack of consideration...after all that time I tried to keep her in good spirits, they had to come and ruin it...

But it made me happy that the smile returned to my onechan's face at the mention of the wonderful shop and the affordable prices of pretty dresses and clothes. Otousan may had been so generous with our pocket money but we would often tried our hardest to save extra. Unfortunately, Hou Sanjou-chan couldn't join us because she would be busy from morning with Kan Saku-nichan and Getsu Ei-sensei and she had to wear her caterer's uniform for the night.

After deciding the time and meeting place with Sai Bunki-chan, Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan went into the city to meet up with their families while onechan and I caught the train home in good time and pleasant surprise to see Otousan already home making dinner. I looked at onechan and saw that she was in better spirits. I should know because for the first time, she had eaten everything Otousan had set for her portion.

* * *

"Shoukyou? Can I come in."

I looked up from my maths homework to see Onechan peeking her head in my bedroom door.

"Onechan? Come in, come in...I'm almost done..." I smiled as I scribbled the answer to the final question in the Pythagoras section. I closed the textbook with a satisfying thud. I felt proud of myself. I managed to finish all of my homework ready for the coming week, "Now I'm done!"

Onechan smiled back as she let herself inside and shut the door. She sat down on the carpeted floor and held out her arms to me. Gleefully, I glomped her, almost sending her sprawling onto the floor.

"Why don't we put on some music? Your pick."

I picked up my IPod and set it to my favorite playlist before connecting it to the portable Hello Kitty speakers onechan got me for my previous birthday. After setting it to play and adjusting the volume to allow the melodies wash over the room, I planted myself back near her side whereupon we snuggled together in each other's arms. It was times like these that I treasured the silence between us as the music filled the air. It meant a lot that onechan was still with me, hugging me like this...that she didn't disappear like...

Just then, the playlist played another track which made onechan and I smile in happiness and sadness...Okasan dearly loved that song. She always told us to never give up on our dreams...and...and...

It had been three years...I still missed her...I missed her happy smiles...her warm hugs...her goodnight kisses...the sweet smell of vanilla and flowers that always lingered around her...and her singing voice...it always soothed me to sleep...but not anymore...

I started crying in onechan's shoulder and her arms tightened around me. As she comforted me, I could feel her trembling as well...onechan was crying with me. I eventually pulled back. I must had looked so sad because onechan's tears fell faster...I didn't mean to make her sadder than she was now...

"I still miss her...I sometimes wished that this is still a terrible dream and Okasan would still be here with us..." I felt her cool fingers on my wet cheeks.

"And we'll always miss her, Shoukyou..." I watched onechan wipe her face before wiping my tears away, "But I still love hearing this song as much as she did...isn't it the same for you, imouto?"

I nodded but... "It still hurts, onechan..."

"I know it does. It's the same for me. It shows that you still love her and still think of her..." I sniffled as she kissed my forehead...just like when we were little girls whenever she calmed me down from my crying and tantrums, "I would rather live with the pain of knowing how much I love her than to lock up the memories and be numb for the rest of my life..."

This was why I loved onechan so much...she was such a strong and giving person. I just wished that things could've gone better for her with Son Saku-kun. When she voiced her concerns about me and Shuu Yu-kun, we fell into a deep silence...thoughts running through our heads...then she urged me onto my bed to get ready to sleep.

"Sing to me, onechan?" I asked as I clutched my pink doll close to my chest, "The song is coming on cue...I can start..."

"Go ahead..." onechan nodded and sat at my bedside. We softly hummed with the melody, allowing it to wash over us like a warm blanket.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes..._" I sang the first line, making myself more comfortable, "_When you're fast asleep..._"

"_In dreams, you will lose your heartaches..._" I sighed at the sound of onechan's sweet voice and the feel of my comforter over me. I felt her hands press against my shoulders soothingly, "_Whatever you wish for, you keep..._"

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday..._" I felt myself becoming sleepy yet I hoped that what I sang for her was conveyed in my eyes, imploring her to not give up on Son Saku-kun just yet, "_Your rainbow will come smiling through..._"

"_No matter how your heart is grieving...if you keep on believing..._"

I could make out onechan smiling. Yet it looked sad...she was sad for me...for my troubles with Shuu Yu-kun and the bullying girls. I concentrated at her voice as my heavy eyelids closed by their own accord. As I finally gave into the need for sleep, I felt her soft lips on my forehead and her gentle fingers on my cheeks, wiping away the tears that were once there before...

"_The dream that you wish...will come true..._"

I hoped so, onechan...I dearly hoped so...

Shuu Yu-kun...

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I think that turned out pretty well :) As a heads up for the next update: since both sisters are both prominent in the fourth chapter of the original story (titled 'A Magical Transformation'), I'm going to step it up a bit and base the next bonus scene when the girls are at the masquerade ball which takes place in the fifth and sixth chapters...THAT is when the magic happens and the longest to be written...but until next time...you will have to be patient and wait...adieu for now!


	4. Rescued by a Handsome Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If I did, I would beg Hollywood to make a film with them in it. All I own for this collection of bonus chapters are my OCs: Umeko, Barako and Haruka and Shoukyou's bullies: Karai (NOT RELATING TO THE CHARACTER FROM THE TMNT FRANCHISE) and Aiko.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation).

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu:** Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 4 are as follows:**

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki  
**

Bao Sanniang:** Hou Sanjou  
**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku  
**

Cao Cao:** Sou Sou**

Ding Feng:** Tei Hou**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I am so happy! I finished my work placement to complete my certificate in children's services and...I passed! To celebrate, I give you this! The first part of the best and exciting part has arrived! Will Xiao Qiao be able to find the prince of her dreams there despite the terrible Valentine's Day? I decided not to add in a whole scene when the girls were out shopping but rather add a mention in this bonus scene since I'm sure you guys are curious to find out the start of Xiao Qiao's experience at the masquerade ball :) anyhows...read on, my dears!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 4 - Rescued by a Handsome Prince **

_(Takes place in chapter 5, has mentions of chapter 4)_

I had never imagined that we were finally at the Royal Masquerade Ball! Onechan and I were on pins and needles in Otousan's car as he drove us to school, talking in excitement and speculating how this night would turn out. All the while, our hands hadn't left each other...my eyes caught sight of the lace covering her arms and I felt my heart swell at the beautiful princess that was onechan.

I looked at my transformed big sister...just like Cinderella...she really looked so beautiful like the delicate butterflies decorating the gossamer train of her lovely new dress which hugged her slender figure in reverent fashion. I had never felt so proud and accomplished as this moment when I helped choose those pretty crimson rhinestone studded slippers that now graced her feet. I hadn't imagined that Haruka-san got so excited when I wore the dress for this evening, commenting how I was suited to such bright colours...it seemed that scarlets and oranges were the suitable colours for me rather than the standard pinks and dark reds that many girls often wear. I had to admit...the taffeta flowers and the dress's design really matched me well...

"You'll be a great standout, Shoukyou-chan! There's no other girl I know that can wear orange and scarlet well like their own," I recalled Haruka-san's praise when I showed her the dress I was in when I came to get onechan's shoes.

Our shopping trip turned out to be very successful and Haruka-san gave us free memberships for being such great customers to her new shop. I recalled the lovely time we had in the salon when we did our hair and nails and giggled at Otousan's awed reaction when he picked us up.

Just then, I felt one of onechan's gentle hands leave mine to brush against my cheek. I looked up at her, tilting my head in curiosity.

"Onechan? What is it?"

"You really look so lovely tonight...I mean, I know that your cuteness is your strong point but...you truly do have a beauty is so unique and bright like sunshine...this is something to be proud of...those jewels really suit you well."

"You picked them for me, onechan...I'll treasure it forever."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm so blessed with such a loving and sweet little sister like you...it's as if you're my little fairy godmother," she said wistfully as her fingers trailed to the jeweled comb resting in my bun. I giggled shyly at her response, "Thank you, imouto...if it weren't for your convincing, I...I wouldn't be here dressed up like a beautiful princess..."

"Anytime, onechan...ooh! Ooh! Look! The drama theatre really looks like a castle!" I cried out excitedly as we drove past the gates. The large building illuminated against the starry night sky, making it look like it was made out of moonlight...I turned back to onechan just as the car stopped at the entrance, "We're really here, aren't we?"

Onechan nodded, "Let's go in there and have a great time, imouto."

* * *

After getting our masks from creepy Sou Sou-sensei, onechan and I stepped inside...it was as if we stepped into a world of dreams and fairytales. It had everything that was described in the princess stories onechan and I read in our childhood. Beautiful draperies, Spring flowers in every corner of the vicinity, the grand staircase all white and wide, a shiny dance floor, a magnificent chandelier, candles everywhere, a proper orchestra and the large and sumptuous buffet table...I could see all the other party-goers all dressed up with their masks firmly on their faces, all looking like princes and princess...it was all so wondrous and magical. A grandfather clock stood within the vicinity...from the looks of it, there was still a lot of time to kill.

"Shoukyou-chan!"

Onechan and I turned to the direction of the excited voice and found two girls running up to us. I recognised Umeko-chan and Barako-chan immediately from their lovely dresses...Haruka-san really did a fabulous tailoring job and their tiaras and masks really matched their outfits perfectly. I waved to them excitedly as they approached us.

"Wow, glad you could make it...you look so cute in that dress! Onechan kept on gushing on how cute and beautiful you looked. She will be so pleased!" Umeko-chan exclaimed as she surveyed me behind her mask, the teardrop sequins sparkling in the candlelight.

"Who's this other girl next to you, Shoukyou-chan? A new friend?"

I puffed my cheeks up indignantly at Barako-chan's words and mustered up my most angry and annoyed tone, "How can you not recognize my beautiful big sister, Barako-chan? You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

I smiled smugly at their amazed reactions before they shook themselves out of their stupor to compliment onechan and her new looks. Even behind their masks, I could see the awe twinkling in their eyes.

Just then, onechan ushered me towards the girls, encouraging me to go and have fun without her for a while. I was still hesitant to leave her behind and I felt guilty that I still had my friends with me while Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan were busy for the night and onechan would be alone. However, upon reassuring me that she would be fine and wished me good luck in seeing Shuu Yu-kun at the ball...I reluctantly agreed and made an adamant promise to come back to her should she be lonely.

I gave her an uncertain nod before I followed Umeko-chan and Barako-chan to a different area of the room.

* * *

For the next hour or so, I spent a lovely time with Umeko-chan and Barako-chan.

We fawned over the decorations, danced together when the orchestra was playing some light and lively music to add the festive mood, talked to Sai Bunki-chan when she took a break away from her beloved harp and sampled Hou Sanjou-chan's lovely treats. I recalled in a happy mood when she squealed at how sweet and cute I looked and Kan Saku-nichan complimenting me with his kind words.

Later on, Umeko-chan and Barako-chan suggested that we should find willing dancing partners. We decided to go our separate ways and meet back in the hall before the main waltz started.

As I wandered aimlessly around the ballroom, the thought of asking someone to dance with stirred up thoughts of Shuu Yu-kun...

I found myself gripping my stole in a daze...would he be here tonight? If so...how would I know it's him...how could I recognise him from all the masks covering their faces?

But I wouldn't know if I just go out there and see which boy would be willing to dance with me...

* * *

As time went on, I had asked nearly every masked boy who resembled Shuu Yu-kun's height and stature if he would dance with me. But every one of them said no or they already had a dance partner. I felt discouraged in my attempts...maybe I could find onechan and see whether she would like some company...

"Hey! Watch it! Get out of the way!"

"You there! In that orange dress! What do you think you're doing here?"

Just then, I stilled and saw two masked princesses heading towards my direction. They did look very lovely in their flowing burgundy and violet velvet ballgowns with their matching masks and rose gold tiaras glittering in the candlelight. I could see the sneers forming on their fair faces. I was puzzled and disturbed...what did I do wrong to upset them? I didn't remember being near them at all.

"L-ladies...is there something I can do for you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, you can. You can stop pestering the other princes to be your dance partner and leave the ball," the first princess in the burgundy ballgown stepped forward and leered at me through her mask.

My breath stilled harshly in my chest and I clasped my hands to my heart pounding in fear. Leave? Why didn't they want me here?

"H-huh?"

"We saw what you're doing. Do you honestly think that any boy would want to dance with a little girl in such a tacky looking gown?" the second princess in the violet ballgown pointed at me with a condescending glare before turning up her nose, "What an eyesore! Orange and scarlet are such unpleasant colours at such a prestigious festive event!"

"I...I..."

I looked around and saw a few onlookers gathering around us. They just stood there and did nothing while these two older girls were saying such horrible words to me. I had never felt so lost and alone than this moment...and I felt a stinging burn in the back of my eyes and the telltale moisture gathering at the edge of my eyelids. Suddenly I didn't want to be here anymore if it meant being insulted for what I was wearing...onechan and Haruka-san said I was beautiful...but the powerful hurt I received from their poisonous words overrode all of the happiness and excitement for the ball. I hugged myself tightly and sobbed softly as the hot tears fell down my cheeks...

"Huh! As expected, she can't take our kind suggestions to heart," the first princess sneered and crossed her arms disdainfully.

"But what's this in your hair?" I flinched as the second princess stepped closer to me. My eyes widened in fear behind my mask. She was eying my jeweled comb greedily, "You can't possibly be seen with such a pretty accessory when it should belong to us. Why don't you save the trouble and give it to me?"

I shook my head and one of my hands flew to my bun to cover my comb. No! I had to protect it! I promised onechan! I plastered on the bravest face I could muster as I looked at her straight in the eye.

"N-no, you can't have it. It's precious to me! Onechan gave it to me!"

"Huh! It doesn't even suit you. Just hand it over!"

I shook my head...still not one of the party guests stepped forward...

"See? Who would ever help a scrawny girl like you? Now give me that comb or I'll force it from you!"

"Well now, that is the most disgusting display of bullying I have ever seen. What did she do to make you spout such poisonous nonsense? Leave the little princess alone."

A bold masculine voice stopped the other girl and drew gasps from the onlookers. The small crowd parted and there was a lone prince standing there. He wore a black mask trimmed in red and gold to match his regal outfit. He didn't look pleased with what he saw and came striding towards us. Suddenly I found myself pressed gently against a strong chest covered in silk and satin and long slender arms wrapping around me. I gasped when I felt a gloved hand tenderly caressing my cheek. I dared to look up...his eyes were dark...dark yet filled with kindness...he...he was the only one who helped me...

"Are you alright, my dear?" his voice...so deep and gentle...and it also was filled with kindness. His smile...it was so beautiful...I barely nodded, feeling a bit faint with relief. He hugged me tightly and held me steady on my feet, "I got you, take it easy...you're so brave to stand up to those girls."

"Who do you think you are?!" the first princess glared at my rescuer, "Why do you want to associate yourself with this...little girl?! She looks so scrawny and tacky with those ugly colours!"

I flinched in his embrace. In return, I felt his arms tighten around me protectively. I looked up to see his gentle eyes turn hard as stone and his lips pursed into a frown...what a transformation!

"Well, I for one find her to look extremely beautiful in scarlet red and orange because they suit her just perfectly!" he proclaimed as he held me close. I felt my cheeks warm up...he called me beautiful, "I am sure she is a sweet and kind girl who would never spite anyone unlike you two! I won't be surprised if you two can't find a decent partner for the waltz from the atrocious attitude you're displaying right now! I suggest you two back off and leave her alone!"

His bold statement drew more gasps from the onlookers and the two princesses' jaws were locked in strain. The first princess let out an exasperated huff and turned up her nose. With that, she turned the other direction and sauntered away with the other following in turn. I breathed shakily in relief...the nasty princesses were gone...

"And what are you all doing?! Why are you staring at us?! This is not a movie or some soap opera show for God's sake! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves for not defending her when she did nothing wrong!" the other party-goers sported uncomfortable looks and averted their eyes behind their masks from his hard gaze. The small crowd eventually dispersed until we were finally alone.

"Is everything alright here?" a deep voice interrupted us and I peeked to find Tei Hou-sensei towering before us. He had a concerned look on his face, "I heard there was quite a commotion but it appears to have been resolved from the looks of it. Ah...what's the matter with the little princess? Did something distress her?"

"Everything is fine, sensei. Some older girls were giving her a hard time but I've taken care of the situation and I'll make sure she's alright."

"I commend you for your chivalrous initiative, young prince. Alright, I'll take your word for it. Thank you for stepping in."

After Tei Hou-sensei left, I looked up at him. I wanted to say thank you...but my throat wouldn't loosen...all I felt was a strong urge to cry...

"Let's go outside to get some fresh air, little princess...those nasty girls won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of that," my rescuer suggested as he led me to one of the open doors. He held my hands tenderly...he had such long strong fingers. Then he stopped and turned to walk back...wait...what's happening...was he leaving me here?! "Let me get something from the buffet and I'll be right back."

I watched him get two glasses from the beverages section and a small bowl of mixed fruit and cream. He set them on a spare tray before returning to join me. I latched onto him as we walked outside...somehow...I felt much safer in his presence...

* * *

My rescuer and I ended up in the rose gardens. As we sat down together on a stone bench, he placed the tray aside before he gently held me close as I cried softly in his arms, finally giving into the urge to release the tears aching inside me.

"Shhh...let it all out, sweet one...I'm here. I won't leave you."

Why did I deserve this handsome stranger's kindness and chivalry? Yet his reassuring response gave me the gradual strength needed to finally release the hurt in my heart and knowing that I wasn't alone...

All the while, he made soft coos as he stroked my back and patted my head soothingly. Thank God I wasn't wearing any eyeliner or mascara otherwise my whole face would be a mess from my tears. My sobs softened to sniffles...his hands felt so soothing on my shoulders and his fingers gently massaged my neck. I eventually pulled back and was about to use my stole to wipe away my tears when he stilled my hands.

"What are you doing? I look like a mess..."

"Wait, don't soil your lovely stole...please use this instead," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief before handing it to me. I took the offered handkerchief from him to dab my cheeks and the corner of my eyes after loosening my mask slightly, enough to still conceal my identity. Then he held out a glass to me, "Here...drink some water to cool yourself down...take some sips."

I gratefully took the glass from him and took little sips before drinking steadily until it was empty, having not realised how thirsty I was...I felt myself relaxing and the hurt in my heart disappearing. I jumped when I felt his gloved hand linking mine. He felt so warm...I looked up to see him smiling at me as he sipped his own water.

"All better now?"

"Yes...yes, I am..." I nodded gratefully and gave him back the handkerchief, "I'm sorry that I got your handkerchief all soggy."

"Please think nothing of it," he folded the small cloth into neat squares before placing it back into his pocket, "I'm relieved that you're no longer sad. Please let your smile show on your lovely face."

What flattery to make a vulnerable girl's heart flutter...but I detected his sincere tone and his words did make me smile...

"T-thank you...thank you for saving me back there...and for...for stopping the other girl from taking my jeweled comb, kind prince..."

"You're very welcome, little princess...I hope that you don't mind me calling you this way because you really are a sweet little princess..."

I sometimes hate it when people call me little. It sounded patronizing and...well...belittling. However, I did like the way how he said it...it sounded really fond and had a protective ring to it. I shook my head reassuringly, "I don't mind...I kind of like it..."

"I'm most happy to hear that...little princess."

His smile blossomed like a sunflower in sunshine and it was a lovely sight.

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** And here it is! I felt terrible for putting Xiao Qiao under such stress but at least she has been rescued by a handsome prince. What will transpire from the rescue? Oooh, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the next scene to see and that is when the magic will truly happen! Ah ha! **And to further celebrate a great end of my work placement, I'm going to post the next scene by Sunday!** Until next time, my dears!


	5. Of Magical Waltzes and Tender Embraces

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If I did, I would beg Hollywood to make a film with them in it. All I own for this collection of bonus chapters are my OCs: Umeko, Barako and Haruka and Shoukyou's bullies: Karai (NOT RELATING TO THE CHARACTER FROM THE TMNT FRANCHISE) and Aiko. To add the magical and musical atmosphere to this bonus scene, the credit goes to the following: the _Waltz of the Flowers_ by Tchaikovsky and the wonderful Walt Disney song _Beautiful_ from Cinderella played by the talented Jim Brickman and sung by the wonderful Wayne Brady.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation).

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu:** Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 5 are as follows:**

Hou Sanjou: **Bao Sanniang**

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki  
**

Cao Cao:** Sou Sou**

Ding Feng:** Tei Hou**

Yue Ying:** Getsu Ei**

Xiahou Yuan: **Kakou En**

Xiahou Ba: **Kakou Ha**

Jiang Wei: **Kyou Yi**

* * *

**Author's notes: **It's done! God I had fun writing this part as much as I did in the original story. The second part of Xiao Qiao's experience at the masquerade ball is finally here! This will be a substantially long scene so hope you got some popcorn to give you cavities for the loveliness written here. What will transpire? Will there be sweetness, tenderness and romance on this magical night? Shall we continue, my dears? Read on!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 5 - Of Magical Waltzes and Tender Embraces **

_(Takes place in chapter 6)_

"Here, I thought something sweet will lift your spirits from your ordeal," my rescuer slid the fruit bowl between us. The sliced and shaped fruits were covered in a fine layer of honey and arranged beautifully with a dollop of fresh cream in the centre. They glistened in the moonlight like the prettiest jewels on a tiara, "Please, you can have the first pick, little princess."

How thoughtful of him! My eyes brightened with delight...there were peach slices! Peaches were my most favourite fruit ever. I delicately took a slice and dipped it in the cream before nibbling it slowly. I loved the sweetness mixing from the juice, honey and cream.

"I see that you like the peaches more than the other fruits in the platter, little princess," he commented as he picked up a cherry before popping it into his mouth to chew delicately.

"I like them because I love their soft fuzzy skin and the colours are so pretty. I also like their flowers too, you should see them when they're in bloom," I replied.

"Yes, I can understand that. I can also imagine how lovely you would look among the peach blossoms, little princess."

Wow...he really had a poetic soul...his words were simply magical and made my heart swell at the sweet tone. I took the opportunity to fully see my rescuer as we shared the platter in a companionable silence...he really really looked handsome in his princely outfit fitted with a deep crimson cummerbund. There was gold embroidery adorning the cuffs of his sleeves and his high collar and the rose gold plated buttons shone in the moonlight, giving him such an elegant and aristocratic air. He reminded me of an elvish prince and yet I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so familiar...I must have had a strange awed expression because his eyes crinkled as he chuckled.

"S-Sorry...it's just...it's just you really look so regal and handsome in that outfit..." I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Then I felt his fingers cupping my cheek to turn my gaze back to him.

"I'm very flattered by your sincere compliment...on the contrary on what those foolish girls said, you simply look radiant on this star-filled night."

Oh gosh...I was beginning to feel butterflies in my stomach...why do his sweet words affect me so?

"Please excuse my forward curiosity but why is that beautiful jeweled comb so special to you, little princess?"

I felt the comb in my bun as I answered, "Onechan picked it out for me when we went shopping for our gowns today. She said that I look beautiful with it and it matches my outfit. I promised her that I would treasure it forever."

"I can see why...those jewels radiate and compliment your beauty," I couldn't help but smile, feeling the warmth in my stomach blossom, "You must have a caring big sister to make you want to protect it so much. Can you tell me more about her?"

As we talked more about onechan, our conversation drifted to introducing ourselves and getting to know each other better. As we talked, we moved further into the garden and sat along the thick edge of one of the marble flower beds among the crimson roses dappled in starshine and moonlight. I told him of my interests, my dreams for the future, my best friends and about Otousan. The atmosphere between us became comfortable and light and I learned more about my masked prince...

He was an only child in his family. He confessed that he was lonely in his childhood and had longed for a brother or sister to bond with. In the end, he compensated that wish by having a close friendship with another boy his age. They had been best friends up to this day, having been to the same schools and treated each other like blood brothers...it sounded so wonderful. His parents were wealthy but they sounded like pleasant people and it made me curious about them. His hobbies included listening to classical music, reading graphic novels and taking walks in the park and along the beach. What a smart and calm character...I also found out that he was on the school basketball team...a great athlete too! I guess there were some boys that had brains and brawn combined together in perfect balance. Although he wouldn't disclose which position he played in, I could tell he had the height and stature for it...wow...I bet he would have made so many awesome shots and dodging maneuvers if he was that good to be on the team. But what intrigued me the most was his shy confession that he loved to cook ever since he helped out in his uncle's ramen shop during weekends as a little boy...he seemed to look embarrassed when he said it. I couldn't help but smile at the cute sight of him looking a bit awkward as he averted my gaze with an unusually sheepish grin on his handsome face.

"You must think me silly when I said that I love to cook, little princess."

I shook my head and gripped one of his gloved hands reassuringly, "I think it's really cool that a smart and talented boy like you can cook. I know I do...because...it means that you really want to do things for others and yourself with those hands...and...I think it's great to do that."

"You are quite a character, aren't you?" his smile looked a bit happier...I liked it, "Some of the girls I spoke to didn't believe me when I said that I love to cook."

"Well, I think they are silly to not believe you and I bet any girl who would taste your cooking would be so lucky to have you...I would like to go to your uncle's ramen shop one day since you said he is that good."

"Since you've been so sincere to me, I shall hope in return that you'll achieve your dream to become a children's author. You do have the storytelling talent for it from how you talk to me."

I giggled softly, "You know...you're the only person besides Otousan, onechan and my best friends to believe in my dream...I mean...I tell this to my other friends in my group but...they often point out how much I suck in my English creative writing...so sometimes I do question myself whether the dream is really worth pursuing..."

"All you have to do is believe in yourself and prove them wrong, little princess. I'm sure that you can do it just as long as you hold onto that passion that you have right now."

"You know what? You're right! I'll stick to my guns and I'll do my best to make it happen...one way or another!" I exclaimed as I twirled before him, "Thank you for giving me such a lovely pep talk, o kind prince!"

"You really are an interesting young lady...no other girl ever spoke to me so...so freely and without pretense," my prince took hold of my hand and ran his gloved thumb over my knuckles. His gentle strokes sent pleasant shivers in my skin and I felt a slow warmth returning to my cheeks, "I can never understand why no other boy would want to be with you..."

At this, my eyes began to water again and my heart ached...my thoughts began to stray to Shuu Yu-kun...perhaps he really wasn't here tonight ever since that horrible Valentine's Day. My prince's face fell upon seeing my despondent face...

"Little princess...did I say something wrong to upset you?"

I knew he didn't mean to hurt me but his words made me recollect that terrible incident on Valentine's Day.

"S-sorry, it's not you...it's just...I really like like this boy and I gave him some chocolates on Valentine's Day to show him how much I like like him...but...but then, I got picked on by the older girls and they insulted my chocolates. Then I had to open my big fat mouth and embarrassed him. I'm sure he hates me by now..."

Before I looked away so that he couldn't see my reemerging tears, I could had sworn I saw a strange hurt look passed over his face...but it must had been my imagination...

"I'm so sorry to hear that...please forgive me for stirring unpleasant memories..."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," I assured him as my prince wiped the tears away from my cheeks, "I'm the one who should be sorry for wasting all your hard work to cheer me up when I got miserable again...you must think by now that I'm such a crybaby with all that's happened."

"Don't be sorry, little princess. And I don't think that you're a crybaby at all. You've been through a hard time from those girls harassing you and if crying helps you release your pain, you should do so..."

"You really are a kind and handsome prince...now it's my turn to not understand why you don't have any admirers..." to my huge shock, I saw his eyes darken with a deep sadness that ignited the guilt in my heart.

"I do have a lot of girls that like me but...let's just say many of them only like me because of my wealth, my looks...and how well I do in my studies. They don't want to get to know the real me...they would rather be with the rich and handsome boy who got the perfect grades..." I saw his other gloved hand clench into a fist, "I made a terrible mistake on Valentine's Day..."

"What do you mean?"

"Many of the girls gave me luxurious store bought chocolates for Valentine's Day...I really didn't like them all that much. Then the girl that truly captured my heart...she made me some homemade chocolates. I thought it was very cute and sincere and I could see the effort she had put into making them...but...I ended up hurting her by not standing up for her when she got bullied. I tried to chase after her but she was gone..." he sighed heavily as he placed his head in his hand, "I had never felt so ashamed of myself in my entire life..."

I felt so sorry for him. He really looked distraught over his mistake. I knelt before him and cupped his face, my fingers brushing his cheeks. He looked up at me with surprise.

"Little princess?"

"I hope that you two will finally find each other and clear up this misunderstanding between you two. You can't lose her if she means that much to you."

He nodded in affirmation to my words and his smile returned. When he looked at me, his eyes seemed to darken and the intensity of the stare felt strange. Why do I feel this unnerving connection in his gaze? But I didn't have much time to think about it when we helped each other up, "Thank you, little princess..."

"For what, kind prince?"

"For lightening the burden within my heart and for a wonderful time getting to know you...and I want to make it up to you..." he stepped back and gave a little elegant bow before me, his gloved hand outstretched to me...he looked so chivalrous just like the princes in fairytales, "May I have the honor to be your prince and be your dance partner for this night?"

My breath caught in my throat...I hadn't imagined that he would be the one asking me to dance...it was all so surreal yet exciting at the same time. I found myself accepting his offer by nodding my head slowly while slipping my hand into his and blushed deeply when he kissed the back of it...his lips felt so silky soft. My romantic soul within me swooned when my prince plucked one of the fully bloomed roses and held it out to me...

"A beautiful rose for a sweet little princess such as you," he said as he passed the flower into my hand.

"Thank you..." I shyly replied as I inhaled its sweet perfume. It was then I noticed that one of his lapels had an open buttonhole slot...I bet his princely outfit would be perfectly complete with the rose he gave me. I approached him and carefully threaded the rose into the lapel after cutting off the stalk to shorten it, "Now you look perfect, my prince."

He brushed a gentle hand over the rose sitting in the lapel with wonder turning back to me. There I felt my heart warm at what I saw that gentle smile and the crinkling of his dark eyes behind his mask.

"Thank you, little princess. I am honored by your kindness."

Just then, the clock inside the hall struck 10 times...ah! That must mean that the waltz would be starting soon and I wondered whether Umeko-chan and Barako-chan had any luck finding dancing partners.

"Shall we?" he held out his arm before me, "Let's have the best night of our lives."

I nodded and took his offered arm, "Yes, let's do that."

* * *

As we walked back inside, I could see Tei Hou-sensei at the podium, ready to conduct the waltz. I smiled up at my masked prince who smiled back at me and led me to the dance floor where the other couples started to gather. As he held me close, I saw Sai Bunki-chan at her harp, her delicate fingers poised at the strings and her gentle round eyes starting to glaze over in concentration. Then I found Umeko-chan and Barako-chan approaching us. It appeared that they had no luck finding dance partners but they looked excited to see us together.

"Shou-"

I quickly shook my head to them to refrain them from calling my name. Luckily they caught the message and composed themselves.

"You're so lucky to have found a dance partner! Barako-chan and I hadn't much luck," then Umeko-chan curtseyed to my prince as she grinned up at him, "Pleased to meet you, o prince."

"We'll cheer you on from the sidelines. Break a leg, okay?" Barako-chan said before turning to my prince and curtseyed to him too, "Nice to meet you too, o prince. Make sure that you take care of our best friend well!"

"Ah...these lovely girls must be your best friends you told me about, little princess. They are as delightful as you say they are," he smiled at them and took each of their hands before he kissed them gently, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I giggled upon seeing their shocked expressions matched by the blushes tinging their cheeks. Now they were caught by my prince's charms and gentlemanly chivalry.

"My God, he really is a prince!" Umeko-chan gushed before she was pulled away by Barako-chan as more couples came to the dance floor, "Good luck!"

I waved back at the girls as soon as they found the best spots to watch us dance. But at a distance away, I made out the two nasty princesses also standing at the sidelines. As my prince predicted, it appeared that they were unsuccessful at finding dance partners. I flinched upon seeing their sneers on their faces...I knew that they were directed at me. My prince had caught on when he looked in the direction I was looking at and frowned at what he saw. He cupped my face and tilted my chin up.

"Don't worry about them. They have done this to themselves."

Just then, the harmonious melodies of violins, flutes and Sai Bunki-chan's harp stirred in the hall...my heart leapt in happiness. I knew this score!

"Tchaikovsky's _Waltz of the Flowers._.." I breathed softly. This was one of the few rare classical pieces that I loved to listen to because the lovely music reminded me of flowers and fairies through the seasons, "I love this piece."

"I do too, little princess."

As the melody progressed to Sai Bunki-chan's beautifully rendered solo cadenza to lead into the waltz, my masked prince guided one of my hands to rest on his chest. Then he circled one of his arms to cup the small of my back and intertwined our fingers with his free hand. He leaned down and gently kissed my temple as he whispered into my ear.

"I will lead the waltz, my little princess. Just follow my steps and you'll be fine. And do not worry if you fall astray for I shall be here to guide you to me and I will never let you go."

"I trust you, my prince..."

True to his words, my masked prince held me close as I followed his lead when the music picked up speed, volume and rhythm. At first, I made a few mistakes and ended up stamping over his polished boots. However, he was so sweet and patient, encouraging me to feel and not think too much...and to my absolute surprise and delight, I found myself throwing caution to the wind and ended up following his steps more confidently and in perfect harmony. It was the most amazing sensation in the whole world...I felt like I was dancing on air like a graceful fairy in flight...and it was all because of the sweet, handsome, kind and patient prince holding me in his arms.

"You did it. That's the way!" I blushed at his praise, "You are a quick learner! I'm so fortunate to have such a gifted student!"

I giggled in delight as he picked me up and twirled me around with each rising melody in the waltz, "It's because I have a wonderful teacher!"

I didn't know how long we danced together but as the waltz progressed to its grand finale, I noticed that we and another couple were the only ones remaining on the dance floor. My masked prince pirouetted me carefully and gracefully in his arms before setting me on the ground for a wonderful finish and met with thunderous applause and praises. I had never been so exhilarated in such a moment like this...

"Well done, my little princess. That was a wonderful feat you did."

"You mean 'we', my prince. I couldn't have this much fun at my first waltz without you."

He chuckled and hugged me tightly, pressing a firmer kiss to my forehead...it felt so lovely and it made me feel so happy.

I turned to observe the other couple, looking so charming and elegant together. I gasped. It was-

"Onechan!" my call caught her attention and she smiled at me, "Wow...you really took to the dance floor!"

It really was onechan! And she was accompanied by a handsome prince too! Wow...I didn't know she had it in her to dance the night away with such grace and beauty. But the most important thing to me was that she looked truly happy for she was laughing and smiling at her prince embracing her closely.

Just then my prince stepped forward and bowed to them as he complimented on their waltz and talked to the second prince. They appeared to know each other pretty well as they grinned and nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Then my masked prince returned to my side to embrace me close. I laid my cheek against his chest...he felt so warm...

The other prince looked so gallant as he held onechan close...he practically exuded great strength and a sunny aura. He had a build of a fearless warrior who was capable in protecting onechan from danger. As I continued to observe them, I was pretty sure I saw him somewhere before. Why did he look so familiar?

Just then, creepy Sou Sou-sensei stepped forward to congratulate us on our waltz. Even though his words were kind, his stern visage still gives me unwanted chills. I was most surprised when my masked prince suddenly tightened his arms around my waist and held me close to his chest...his eyes...they had a strange possessiveness I had never before.

"Sou Sou-sensei won't bother you, my little princess. I didn't like the way he looked at you..."

"My prince..."

As Kakou En-sensei stood up to thank the Drama Club, the Student Council and all the teachers and students in organizing, participating and volunteering for the masquerade ball, I could see Tei Hou-sensei and Getsu Ei-sensei looking over their charges over the orchestra and the buffet with pride evident on their faces. They deserved all the applause and praise coming their way and I couldn't be more proud of Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan for their efforts. All the while, my masked prince never left my side, his grip gentle around my waist. I felt so comfortable in his embrace...

Just then, the crowd began to cheer rowdily when two cute boys stepped up to the stage. The girls were screaming their heads off and practically drooled over them. I cocked my head curiously. I had seen them somewhere before and I knew I had seen them together often...but I couldn't remember their names...

"That's Kyou Yi-kun by the piano and the other next to Kakou En-sensei is Kakou Ha-kun. They're pretty well known to play quite masterful music and perform a great number of songs together," my prince explained as he pointed to the boys on the stage. Kakou En-sensei set up the microphones before handing the reins of the show to them as he left the stage.

Ah! That's right! Onechan did mention that she aspired to be a great piano player as Kyou Yi-kun...and Kakou Ha-kun...I heard that he was quite a singer...

"Oh? It looks like there'll be another dance, my little princess," my prince remarked as Kyou Yi-kun announced that he was going to play a slow melody on the piano before Kakou Ha-kun was to perform the highlight song for the night. He took me in his arms, his eyes gazing into mine, "Will you dance with me again?"

"I'd be happy to..."

And with that, my prince swept me into his arms as a sweet melody from the piano resonated in the hall. There were less couples on the dance floor this time as they opted to watch from the sidelines and rest from the waltz. As the violins joined in, the melody became more lovely to listen to. I became more accustomed to my prince's movements and we found ourselves waltzing slowly to the music in a more easing rhythm. But I found myself gradually slowing down and stopping in favour of watching onechan dance with her escort. They simply looked wondrous as they danced together...

"My little princess? What's the matter?" my prince asked me softly with concern as he looked me over, "Are you alright? Are your feet hurting?"

"No, I'm fine...it's just...is it alright if we can let my sister and her prince take the spotlight?" I gestured to the couple waltzing together...they looked like they were gliding effortlessly on ice like professional figure skaters.

"Of course...you are such a kind princess to think of your sister this way."

Then he pulled me close for a hug before he discreetly led us away and joined the audience gathering at the sidelines. I immediately spotted Umeko-chan and Barako-chan sidling through the crowd to approach me.

"You and your prince were so awesome on the dance floor. But why did you two leave?"

"Look out there, Umeko-chan..." I gestured to the lone couple waltzing to the music, "That's my big sister out there. It's time for everyone to see what a graceful and beautiful princess she is..."

Before long, Kyou Yi-kun was nearing the end of his music and I watched in wonder as the prince picked onechan up and pirouetted her in the air before setting her down in a gentle finale. I resisted the urge to cheer and instead clapped as loudly as I could. I returned her smiles when she looked into my direction.

"Hey, Umeko-chan and I will be right after we get a drink, okay?"

I saw them wink their eyes as they strolled away to the buffet section. I felt my heart swell at their consideration to give my prince and I some privacy for the next dance...a slow dance, to be precise.

I felt my prince's arms tighten around me again...this time, Kyou Yi-kun was playing a different melody accompanied by drums and bells and Kakou Ha-kun stepped forward with his microphone, momentarily sending the whole audience into an uproar. Flashing a smile that could belong to a pop idol, he began his song as my prince led me back to the dance floor...all the while, his hands hadn't left mine...

* * *

"_From the moment I saw you_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes_

_There was something about you_

_I knew...I knew..._

_That you were once in a lifetime_

_A treasure near impossible to find_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you..._"

* * *

As my prince pulled me close, I rested my cheek against his chest while he placed his chin on top of my head as we swayed to the song. I could feel his heartbeat thumping against my ear...it was so soothing like a lullabye...he was so warm...

"You really are a special little princess...I knew it the moment I saw you there standing up to those nasty girls..."

"But I didn't do much...you're the one who saved me from their hurtful words..."

I looked up at him...staring into his eyes. They seemed to glimmer like the brightest stars in the night sky. I had never imagined that I would be spending the best night of my life...I was rescued...and then serenaded by a handsome prince...

* * *

"_'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you..._"

* * *

"You are so beautiful...did you know that, little princess?"

I ducked my head sheepishly...he called me beautiful...but...

"You must be mistaken, my prince..."

"I fear not...I really mean what I say...that is how I see you..." I breathed when he cupped my cheek.

His gloved fingers...they felt so comforting and so silky against my flushed skin.

"You're just like the loveliest flower out in the fields under the radiant sunshine...ever beautiful...ever blossoming...yet so everlasting..."

* * *

"_Holding you in my arms_

_No one else has fit so perfectly_

_I could dance forever with you...with you..._

_And at the stroke of midnight_

_Please forgive me if I can't let go_

_'Cause I never dreamed I find a Cinderella of my own..._"

* * *

"My little princess...my little flower..."

As we swayed in each other's embrace, I prayed that this moment would last forever. I wished that midnight would never arrive and break the spell between us. My prince seemed to feel the same as he leaned down to press his lips on my forehead.

"You feel so right in my arms..." he whispered softly against my ear, "I don't want to ever let you go...or...or the magic will end..."

"I...I wish..." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I wish for the same thing..."

Because...because when midnight would arrive...I would return to the harsh world...a harsh world where Shuu Yu-kun no longer liked me and having to endure the terrible words of Karai-senpai and Aiko-senpai...

* * *

"_'Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you..._"

* * *

The lights dimmed...the music grew in intensity...all I cared about was the handsome prince holding me in his arms...

Just then, to my immense surprise...my prince started singing along to the words as he looked into my eyes...

Kakou Ha-kun's was slowly being drowned out...

His voice was all I could hear...it sounded so wonderful coming from him...

"My prince...you sing better than Kakou Ha-kun..."

* * *

"_I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few_

_But I've never seen anything..._

_Ooooh, no, I haven't seen anything..._

_As beautiful as you..._"

* * *

"That song is for you, my little flower..." the hand on my cheek gently brushed against the stray hairs of my fringe behind my ear, "My beautiful little princess..."

We stopped slow dancing, our arms still around each other...holding each other close...his eyes...those beautiful eyes...they seemed to bore straight into my soul...they had that strange look again...but I couldn't look away.

I couldn't...

Time just seemed to stop in its tracks...there was only him and me...

* * *

"_From the moment I saw you..._"

* * *

I felt so flushed all over...

My arms were shaky...

My legs were like jelly...

"My little princess...thank you..."

"Huh? Why are you thanking me for, my prince?"

"For giving me the best and most enchanting night of my life..." he said as he cupped both my hands in his and kissed them.

I shook my head in embarrassment, "I'm the one I should be thanking you...you've done so much for me...I..."

I just wished it was Shuu Yu-kun doing these things with me...I couldn't say that bit out loud. I felt terribly guilty...why was I thinking of Shuu Yu-kun all this time now when this wonderful boy...my masked prince...just gave me the time of my life...I didn't deserve to be here...some other girl deserved to be rescued and serenaded by him...

"I'm so sorry..." I blurted out, my heart aching inside couple with new tears in my eyes, "I'm so...so...sorry for being so selfish..."

"My little flower...hush now...don't cry..."

* * *

"_From the moment I looked into your eyes..._"

* * *

I sniffled as he wiped the tears away from my cheeks. I could feel his breath fanning my face. So close...when did his face came so close?

"Please, my little princess...my little flower...if you'll permit me...will you let me kiss you? I don't want this moment between us to end on a sour note..."

"I..."

I took a deep breath to steady my harsh pounding heart...he wanted to kiss me...I responded by gripping onto his front...his arms tightened around me...his face...he was coming ever closer...his lips...they looked so elegant and they trembled like mine...one of his arms broke free and feathered his fingers up my arm...then onto my neck...I closed my eyes...

"Please forgive me...my little princess..." his voice...why did he sound so sad?

Oh God...it finally happened...I felt his lips pressing to mine...so warm...so soft...it was everything and more than I imagined it to be...I would've collapsed if it weren't for him holding me close. Yet I felt more tears break through my closed eyelids...as beautiful as the kiss was...it wasn't Shuu Yu-kun...the guilt and bittersweet ache intensified inside of me...I had just given my first kiss to my masked prince...

Forgive me, Shuu Yu-kun...

Just then, the grandfather clock struck its first tone...followed by 11 more strokes...midnight...the cheers and applause thundered around us.

Our lips finally drifted apart and we stared into each other's eyes...I could see a trace of fear in his eyes...and I was sure mine was the same...

What would happen after this?

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Phew! It's finished. I'm pretty happy on how the whole scene played out. If you had read the original story, you'd probably know what happens after this. I hope you guys don't mind that Xiao Qiao would have her first kiss at the ball instead of Da Qiao in the original story. Anyhoos...let's see what lies next in store for the upcoming bonus scene, shall we? Until then, reviews are often appreciated!


	6. Unmasked in Happiness and Sadness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If I did, I would beg Hollywood to make a film with them in it. All I own for this collection of bonus chapters are my OCs: Umeko, Barako and Haruka and Shoukyou's bullies: Karai (NOT RELATING TO THE CHARACTER FROM THE TMNT FRANCHISE) and Aiko.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation).

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu:** Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 6 are as follows:**

Hou Sanjou: **Bao Sanniang**

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

Cao Cao:** Sou Sou**

Xiahou Ba: **Kakou Ha**

Jiang Wei: **Kyou Yi**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Today is my younger brother's birthday! To celebrate, I give you a new bonus scene! Oh boy...the part that I have been looking forward to and dreading at the same time. Without giving too much away, let's just say that Xiao Qiao will experience both extremely happy and extremely sad moments in the scene. Hopefully this will develop nicely and lead up to the conclusion to this whole collection. But until then, please read on, my dears!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 6 - Unmasked in Happiness and Sadness  
**

_(Takes place in chapter 7)_

"My little princess..." my masked prince whispered softly, "Thank you..."

I wasn't sure on how to answer him...so instead, I nuzzled against his chest...trying hard to quell the conflicting emotions within me. We held onto the each other as Kyou Yi-kun and Kakou Ha-kun bowed and stepped off the stage, causing the thundering applause and cheers to slowly taper away. Just then, we saw Sou Sou-sensei step back up onto the staircase. This time, he was unmasked.

Then he gestured to the drummers on the orchestra stage, "Drumroll, please! Prepare to unmask yourself at your free will, everyone! When you are ready!"

"My little princess...let's unmask together..." my masked prince requested as we pulled slightly apart, "I wish to gaze into the face of the sweet and beautiful girl that I had spent my most wonderful night with..."

I nodded in agreement and we poised with our hands gripping the edge of our masks. As the drumroll escalated to its end, I bit my lip and pulled the mask off to drop it onto the floor. His mask joined the floor as it clattered on top of mine. I dared to look up at my prince...who was the kind boy who had accompanied me for the entire night?

Suddenly I found myself reeling in horrified disbelief at who I saw before me. I stepped backwards in shock, clutching my pounding chest...no...it couldn't be...it...he...

"Shuu Yu-kun?!"

"Shoukyou-chan, I knew it was you, my beautiful little princess...yes...yes, it's me..."

While I was gaping at him, he was looking at me...with that same gentle look in his eyes and the small smile on his face. Oh my God...my God!

I couldn't believe it! Shuu Yu-kun was with me all this time?! He was the one who rescued me from the nasty princesses! He was the one who comforted me and dried my tears! He was the one who made me laugh and swept me off my feet during the dances we shared together! The one who I gave my first kiss...the one who called me a beautiful, sweet little princess...

I felt all the heat radiate in my face harshly...oh no...that meant that he saw my most vulnerable side...he saw how weak-hearted and cowardly I was! How humiliating...I shouldn't be here...got to get out...anywhere but here...get out...GET OUT!

"Shoukyou-chan! Don't go!"

I found myself trapped in his embrace. I shook my head and began to struggle in his arms.

"No, no! Let go! Let go! Shuu Yu-kun, I can't bear you to see me so weak!"

"Shoukyou-chan! Please! Listen to me, it is you who I really like all this time!"

Then he punctuated his statement by kissing my cheek...instantly I stilled at the feathery caress...

"Shuu Yu-kun..."

"Shoukyou-chan...I knew who you are the moment I saw you and saved you from those girls," I had never seen Shuu Yu-kun look so passionate in his speech, his eyes glinting wildly yet imploringly, "Your beauty radiating in scarlet and orange led me to you and I chose to be with you for the entire night to redeem myself for not standing up for you when you gave me those wonderful chocolate roses and to let you know how much I like like you. You have no idea how anguished I felt when you ran away. I'm so sorry for not reacting earlier to save you from your humiliation on Valentine's Day..."

"B-But...you turned away from me...every time I see you...I...you never seem to want me around..." I recalled the hurt I felt after that terrible day, "It hurts...how can I believe you that you like like me when you keep on turning away when I come near?"

"My poor little flower...please forgive me..." he reached down to kiss my forehead, "It was never my intention to drive you away. I wanted everything to be perfect to sweep you off your feet at the ball. I practiced dancing and had help in tailoring my outfit. I even had this speech planned out to apologize to you but..." he sighed with a weak smile, "I had too much of a wonderful time to get to know you and I couldn't find the right time to do it...until now..."

"Shuu Yu-kun...I..."

"Shoukyou-chan...everything that we talked about...they all matter to me and what I feel for you is real...what you have done for me on Valentine's Day was the sweetest and most caring act I ever had the honor to experience..." he intertwined my hand in his and kissed it, "Please Shoukyou-chan...believe me...with all my heart, I truly like like you...for you..."

"Shuu Yu-kun...my prince..."

"Yes...your prince...Shoukyou-chan..."

I found my smile growing to match the blossoming euphoria within my heart...everything was real...my first kiss...my first kiss was really shared with Shuu Yu-kun! He liked liked me! He really liked liked me! I giggled giddily as Shuu Yu laughed himself and embraced me close. Then he caught me off guard as he lifted me effortlessly off the ground to twirl me around before planting another sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Shoukyou-chan...you're the only princess for me...my beautiful sweet little princess..."

I had never felt this ecstatic in my life...it was a dream come true...

* * *

Wait a minute...if Shuu Yu-kun was here...then that meant that...

"Son Saku-kun?!"

Shuu Yu-kun and I turned to the source of the shocked voice...it was onechan who had her hand clasped over her mouth. Her mask still remained on her face but her prince...it was indeed Son Saku-kun. It was him all along?!

"My princess...now that you know who I am...do you accept me?" Son Saku-kun said, his voice soft and gentle.

What? Wasn't...wasn't Son Saku-kun with this Shoukou-san? Come to think of it, why wasn't she here with him? Where was she?

Oh no...I saw it...and it wasn't good...onechan's lips were trembling. I saw her dark eyes flash ominously and before I knew it, she snatched her other hand away from him, shaking her head vigorously. Son Saku-kun looked downright confused. He tried to approach her but she backed away from him. I saw the anguish building up on her face...oh no...she's crying...I could see the tears trickling down her cheeks...what's going on?!

"Go away! Go away!"

"Listen to me! I already know who you are under the crimson mask! It is you who I truly like! Please believe me!"

"No, you're a liar! Don't come near me! You hurt me!"

Onechan was shrieking now and it shocked me to the core. I had never seen her lose it before. I heard Shuu Yu-kun sharply inhale at onechan's outburst...

"Shoukyou-chan! What's going on?!"

I turned to see Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan approaching us and their tense looks of shock mirrored ours as we continued observing the scene before us. I could see Umeko-chan and Barako-chan a short distance away, also looking as shocked as we were.

"How dare you play with my feelings! You're supposed to be with the girl you liked, not me! Shoukou-san made you laugh and smile and this is how you repay her love! You betrayed her! Did you break her heart and then come after me, playing other girls who like you?! All dressed up, knowing that come Monday, I'll no longer look like I did tonight! I may have wished to see you smile from afar so that I can let go of you and let you pursue your true happiness...but you...you are so selfish to make fun of me like this..."

"What? I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't understand! You're a heartbreaker! You're the lowest of the low! I hate you!"

I found myself gasping with the rest of the crowd and Son Saku-kun...he looked so broken...and onechan...I saw the flicker of horror pass over her face the moment she said the horrible words...oh God...this was turning into a nightmare...

Onechan...onechan...I had to get to her...but Shuu Yu-kun...his grip was so tight on me...I had to leave him...had to go...let go!

"No...no...this wasn't how it was supposed to pan out...this isn't right..." I heard Shuu Yu-kun whisper softly, "Daikyou-san...Son Saku-kun..."

What? He knew all about it? What...what's going on...no...focus...focus...I had to get to onechan!

"Onechan! I'm sorry, Shuu Yu-kun...I...we have to go..."

"Shoukyou-chan! There's a good explanation for all of this!" Shuu Yu-kun...he's scaring me now...I had to let go of the boy I liked. Let me go! "Please listen!"

LET ME GO!

"No! Please let me go! I have to get to onechan!"

I felt his hands trying to reach out for me but I got away...save for his fingers brushing at my hair...

"Shoukyou-chan!" my heart broke at the desparate tone in his voice...so sorry...I'm so sorry for breaking away...

"Shoukyou-chan! What happened?!" I saw Umeko-chan and Barako-chan nearby, "What's wrong?!"

No, I couldn't be near them now! I pushed through the crowd to get away...

"I'm sorry! I can't be be around you two now! I have to get to onechan! She needs me!"

Upon breaking through the crowd, I picked up the skirt of my dress and ran up to onechan as fast as I could. I gripped onto her arms and pulled her towards me. I felt the tenseness radiating in her frame and I saw the intense regret in her eyes...

"Onechan, we have to go. Otousan will be waiting for us...onechan...let's go..." I implored her while I tugged on her hand.

I held back my own tears as I pulled onechan to follow me...I heard her say that she never wanted to see Son Saku-kun ever again...but something in my heart told me it was not so after I heard her starting to sob on the way out...

* * *

Onechan ended up breaking down into hysterical sobs as soon as we exited the drama theatre. As she collapsed onto her knees, her mask clattered onto the ground, finally revealing her extremely sorrowful face. I looked behind us to find Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan beside us. I whimpered softly and started crying with onechan, causing Sai Bunki-chan to wrap me in her soft arms while Hou Sanjou-chan tended to onechan.

"Shoukyou-chan...it's okay...it's okay..." Sai Bunki-chan's words were comforting but I felt terrible to find that she and Hou Sanjou-chan were also crying...

That made the situation worse for onechan for she began babbling apologies to us and how she ruined everything. I saw her beginning to hyperventilate...I had to act fast. I scooted as close as I could to her and tried to calm her down by kissing her forehead. But it wasn't working...she just wouldn't calm down.

Just then, a loud honking sounded alerted our attention and my eyes widened. It was Otousan. He looked extremely shocked to see us on the pavement. He quickly exited the car from the driver's side and sprinted to us.

"Girls?! What happened here?!" he cried out.

"Otousan!" I sobbed and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms wrapping around my shivering frame.

"Kyou-ojisan!"

"I want to go home!" I babbled, "Please...take onechan and me home!"

"Alright, sweetie. Hush, it's okay...girls, please help Daikyou-chan to the car while I'll help Shoukyou-chan."

Otousan regained his senses and led me to the car while Hou Sanjou-chan and I carefully guided my still crying onechan to the nearest door. As soon as onechan came in, I latched onto her while she still cried. As Otousan started to drive off, I looked out of the window to find Son Saku-kun and Shuu Yu-kun chasing us, each boy holding something in his hand. I glanced at Shuu Yu-kun...the sweet handsome prince who accompanied me the entire night. My heart clenched with intense guilt when I saw his sorrow-stricken face...I had caused such undeserved happiness to his heart...I had hurt him badly...now I was certain that he would never want to see me again...

Shuu Yu-kun...

* * *

"Onechan...please stop crying...you're scaring me..." I begged onechan as I tried to wipe her tears away with my stole...I couldn't bear to see her so unhappy...what caused those unsightly tears?

"It wasn't supposed to end like this! This one magical night! It went all wrong! Son Saku-kun's is with Shoukou-san and now he broke her heart as he did mine! I know I said I hate him but I know in my heart that it's not true! I was so angry that he betrayed her and hurt me..and...I still want him to like me! I ruined everything for you and Shuu Yu-kun! I'm so sorry!"

My heart broke at her reply. She truly thought that what happened back there had jeopardized my chances with Shuu Yu-kun...but I couldn't care less at the moment...it wasn't fair...I then came to the terrible conclusion that I was the cause of her unhappiness. I threw myself into her arms and began to cry...

"Onechan..." the tears wouldn't stop...I felt so sad... "I'm so sorry...it's all my fault too! If I hadn't pestered you about the ball and make you come, you wouldn't feel so sad right now..."

"No, never! It's not your fault, Shoukyou...it's never your fault...it's too late for me..." Onechan...I felt her cool fingers against my neck as she brushed my hair and kissed my forehead. Suddenly, onechan pulled back sharply, her eyes wide with worry, "Imouto! Your golden comb is missing!"

My comb?! I hastily brushed a hand to my bun and felt for the accessory...it was gone...I felt my heart quicken in anxiety...I lost onechan's precious gift...how could I be so careless?! I felt a slight cold sweat building up and the guilty knot in my stomach worsened.

"Onechan...you picked it out for me...why...I lost it...how...onechan..."

"Imouto...it's ok...it's ok...here, lie down on my lap...you look pale..."

I rested on onechan's warm lap, suddenly feeling dizzy...then I chanced to glance at her feet...wait a minute...something wasn't right. As soon as I saw what it was, I immediately shot up, startling onechan.

"Imouto! What's wrong?!"

"Onechan...your left shoe!" I pointed to her left foot which was now bare and had some angry red blisters, "It's missing!"

"I'm sorry, girls...it's too late to turn back now..." Otousan said apologetically, "We're too far from the school to turn around..."

Otousan was right...we were now too far from the school to find our precious trinkets...my golden comb was lost as was onechan's left shoe. Feeling the turbulent hurricane of exhaustion and emotions, I ended up being pulled against onechan and cried out the rest of my tears...all the while, I kept on saying 'sorry' to her...

It was all my fault...

* * *

We finally made it home and ended up sitting together in the lounge room. I felt so exhausted and desparately needed one of onechan's cuddles. Upon seeing me, she sensed my need and held me close. All the while, she combed my loosening bun and pressed her cheek against the top of my head.

"What happened, my darlings?"

"It was all my fault, Otousan...for ruining our special night..." onechan's voice was soft and almost lifeless...

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Otousan looked concern over onechan's response, his wise eyes darkening with questioning.

"That's all there is to know, Otousan...please just accept it...it was all my fault..." I felt my forehead being kissed gently and being pushed back, "Otousan, can I go to bed now?"

"Sure, sweetheart...but...don't you want some hot milk to help calm you down perhaps?"

"I'm not thirsty...I...I just want to go to sleep now..."

Something wasn't right...I heard how tight onechan's voice was...

"Onechan?"

My heart broke when she turned to face me...I had never seen such regret and sorrow marring her fair face, "I'm sorry, imouto...for being such a terrible sister to you...I don't deserve to be your onechan..."

No...that wasn't true...that wasn't true at all!

Then onechan turned away and ran up the staircase, her right shoe clattering on each step. I saw the heartbreak in her eyes and the tears she tried to hide...onechan...onechan! No, she mustn't blame herself! It was my fault for suggesting to go in the first place! If it weren't for my pestering, she wouldn't be crying tonight!

Quickly regaining my senses, I chased after her. But she was fast and quickly closed the door to her bedroom. Sobbing softly, I tried to turn her door handle but it jiggled in place. It was locked...she must be angry with me now...it was all my fault...

"Onechan! Onechan!" I banged on the door. I wanted her to open up and take me into her arms so that I could comfort her, "Onechan! Open the door! It's not your fault! It was mine! Please come out! I'm scared for you! You're still the best sister I have! Come out! Come out!"

"Sweetie! Stop...stop...you'll hurt your hands badly if you keep knocking on her door like that..."

I felt Otousan's arms pulling me away from the door and held me against his chest. Feeling the fatigue finally catching up to me, I collapsed against him with heaving sobs, no longer having the strength to resist his strong hold. I had never felt this hurt in my heart on this night...the night where dreams were supposed to come true...but only ended up being broken...I lost Shuu Yu-kun...and I made onechan unhappy...

I sighed heavily, realising that I have scared Umeko-chan and Barako-chan and having left them behind at the ball...now I would need a good explanation for my frenzied behaviour...

"Shhh...calm down, Shoukyou-chan...hush..." Otousan cooed and helped me up, "Come...I'll help you get into bed...what you need is a long rest..."

"Otousan..."

"You and your sister had a long day, sweetie...if you want, we can talk more in the morning and sort this thing out. Go and undress and I'll bring something hot for you to drink, okay?"

I nodded slowly and moved to the bathroom to undress and wash myself up to get rid of my tears. The last thing I did was to let my loosened bun unfurl, letting my hair tumble over my shoulders. When I came back, Otousan had already undressed to his home clothes and had made honeyed milk in my favourite mug. I smiled weakly at his kind and loving gesture...he always made this special treat to make us feel better after something bad happened...

"Thanks Otousan...can...can you stay with me a while?"

"Of course, darling...take your time..."

Otousan tenderly combed my hair as I drank the sweet warm liquid. His presence always made me feel better after a bad day if I couldn't find onechan to comfort me. Before long, I felt myself nodding off against his shoulder. He took the cup away from my lax fingers and carefully placed me onto my bed. He pulled the comforter over my shivering body and smoothed out the sheets.

"Try to have good dreams, sweetie."

"Morning?" I yawned.

"Morning, we'll talk. I promise..."

I felt a bit better after hearing Otousan's reassuring words and receiving his goodnight kiss on my cheek.

But they weren't enough to quell the heartache within me...

For leaving Shuu Yu-kun like that...

I had a feeling that he wouldn't forgive me for what I've done...

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** This scene is finished! Don't worry, there is still more to come so please don't hurt me for making our beautiful girls cry, especially Xiao Qiao. If you have read the original story, you know how the plot went. I feel very happy that I did so well at my current work assignment today so I will post another scene by this Sunday :) Please let me know how I'm doing with this collection in a review when you can :) Until next time, my dears!


	7. The Beginning of Mending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If I did, I would beg Hollywood to make a film with them in it. All I own for this collection of bonus chapters are my OCs: Umeko, Barako and Haruka and Shoukyou's bullies: Karai (NOT RELATING TO THE CHARACTER FROM THE TMNT FRANCHISE) and Aiko. The song _When You're Alone_ sung by Amber Scott is part of the 'Hook' movie soundtrack, a beautiful lullabye to listen to and is added to this bonus scene for atmosphere.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation). Song lyrics are in italics.

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Zhou Yu:** Shuu Yu**

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 7 are as follows:**

Hou Sanjou: **Bao Sanniang**

Cai Wenji:** Sai Bunki**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Ok! Let's take a breather...the angst is gone! So...what happens after the ball? Will Xiao Qiao find peace and help her sister to recover? I had quite a lovely time to write what happened to Xiao Qiao after leaving their father and Da Qiao to talk it out. Read on, my dears!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 7 - The Beginning of Mending**

_(Takes place in chapter 8)_

I woke up with a sigh and continued lying in bed, feeling drained despite now wide awake...perhaps it was to do with the grey stormy skies outside to match what I was feeling: down in the dumps. Just then, I heard soft knocks on my door and something sweet was wafting through the gap...

"Darling? Are you up?"

"I'm up, Otousan..."

"May I come in? I got breakfast for you, sweetie."

Oh...that explained the sweet fragrance, "Yeah, you can. It's unlocked..."

The door creaked open and the sweet smell of baked treats grew stronger as Otousan neared me. He set the full tray onto my small coffee table and carefully shifted it close to me while he shuffled to my bedside. Otousan gazed at me with loving concern as he combed my hair against the pillows.

"How are you feeling today, darling?"

I shrugged and nuzzled against his hand still combing my hair, "Okay...I guess..."

"Have some breakfast. I made your favourite," Otousan gently smiled at me as he gestured to the tray. I sat up and took a closer look.

It was a lovely spread. There were two beautifully cooked hot-cakes fluffed to perfection and drizzled with maple syrup, fresh peach slices with vanilla yogurt and a mug with hot chocolate. I noticed that Otousan brought his mug of black coffee and his plate of vegetable sandwiches for himself. I pushed the covers away to sit down on the floor with him and dug in with him in kind.

After a long while of eating in silence, we both sipped our beverages. Then Otousan decided to break the silence between us as he placed down his near empty mug near my tray.

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything that troubles your mind. What happened last night with you and your sister?"

My grip tightened on my lukewarm mug...I found myself stiffening in anxiety. If I were to tell Otousan what happened the night before, he would surely find out about me being bullied. I couldn't let Otousan worry so much about me and it would surely break his heart.

"I..."

"Shh...I just want to help you and your sister. Both of you are precious to me," Otousan took away my mug and placed me onto his lap. I immediately latched onto him and buried my face against his chest, breathing in the comforting scent of the coffee he just drank mixed with vintage leather and mint. In turn, Otousan patted my head and kissed my forehead, "Whatever you say, I will listen. Let it all out, sweetie..."

Before I knew what happened, I told Otousan everything. How I met Shuu Yu-kun and ended up liking him. How everything happened on Valentine's Day and at the Masquerade Ball. I cringed when I mentioned about how I was being bullied in school and at the ball and I saw a flash of dangerous anger and regret shining in his eyes. I was certain that some of that anger was directed at me...

"Are you angry at me for not telling you about the bullying, Otousan?" I had to ask...I hated how soft and weak I sounded.

"I am a bit upset, darling. But I'm not angry with you and all that matters is that you have told me now...my poor little princess..." he hugged me tighter and it brought tears into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Otousan...I didn't want to worry you..." I sobbed.

"Hush now, I want you to tell me next time if you do get bullied again. I want to speak with the teachers and ask why this issue hadn't been detected or resolved. You don't deserve this terrible treatment."

"Shuu Yu-kun said something like that but...but..."

"Sweetie?"

"But now I feel terrible because I made onechan unhappy! And I left Shuu Yu-kun alone to help her!" I looked up to Otousan, "I'm sure that after what happened that night, he'll never want to see me again..."

"Shoukyou-chan...this Shuu Yu-kun sounds like a gentleman to me and that he cares for you deeply. I highly doubt that he wouldn't act the way you say he would. If he had been otherwise, he would've just left you alone to deal with those bullies and go somewhere else. You told me that he cried out for you and chased after you when we got into the car. It says something about his persistence..."

"But still...I'm sure onechan must be very angry with me...if I hadn't pestered her to go to the ball, then she wouldn't have experienced such heartbreak from Son Saku-kun..."

"Darling, you've been such a good little sister to Daikyou-chan. You've been trying to keep her spirits up, cheering her up all this time and making her have fun. Don't think for a single moment that your sister will be angry towards you. She loves you."

I sniffled, letting more tears drip down my cheeks, "My heart is aching, Otousan...last night was the best and worst I ever had...I mean...I don't want to forget what happened between us...he protected me, accompanied me in the rose garden, danced with me...but...I have a feeling that we aren't meant to be...not after how I threw everything in his face last night..."

"Shoukyou-chan, listen to me. Life and love are full of obstacles. But once they are overcome, the rewards are bountiful and enrich your character and heart in ways you can't imagine."

"What should I do? I'm scared of what's to come..."

"Don't give up on Shuu Yu-kun just yet. Have faith and let him come to you. And when he does, listen to what he has to say and then you can make your decision. Remember what Okasan said to you whenever she comforted you like this?"

I nodded and sobbed softly, "Always listen to your heart..."

"That's right...you're so much like her as much as your sister: sweet-hearted and thoughtful of others. That's why I'm so blessed to have you two as my daughters. It's as if she's still with me as long as I have you both by my side..."

"Otousan..."

As we hugged, I would make sure to take his advice to heart. Now something else was bothering me...

"I have to give Umeko-chan and Barako-chan an explanation of my erratic behaviour last night...I bet they are mad at me for leaving so suddenly with onechan."

"Why don't you give them a call and see what happens? I'm sure they'll understand if they also witnessed what you saw..." then Otousan kissed my forehead again, "Are you feeling better now, darling?"

I did feel a bit better, "I'm getting there."

"Glad to hear it, sweetie," he smiled gently at me and took the tray, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded and heard Otousan close the door behind him. I glanced at my mobile phone. To my surprise, there was a text message from Umeko-chan's number. Barako-chan hadn't received a mobile phone yet until her upcoming birthday. I was almost afraid to open and read the message. Did they resent me for leaving them behind? I pressed the required buttons and read what it said.

"_Shoukyou-chan, are you alright? You look pretty flustered yesterday...we're worried about you...please call us back when you have read this message. We love you and you're our best friend. Don't be embarrassed and talk to us, okay? We're not mad at you and you probably had a good reason to leave yesterday night. Call us! Give us the gossip, we saw Shuu Yu-kun with you! Love, Umeko and Barako._"

My chest unclenched, leaving my heart pounding against my chest. The message was kind and understanding...how could I underestimate their loyalty and worry for me? I needed to call them to let them I was alright and received their message.

I found Umeko-chan's number and called, waiting for her to pick up.

"Shoukyou-chan! You called! Are you okay?! We were waiting for you!"

I smiled slightly at Umeko-chan's agitated tone...the poor thing, she really was concerned. I gripped a pillow and made myself comfortable back onto my bed as I talked to my best friends...and I made sure to steer clear of talking about Shuu Yu-kun...

* * *

As the day progressed, I was very worried for onechan. She hadn't left her bedroom and her door was still locked. Otousan and I took turns to knock on her door and coax her to get out and eat some breakfast and lunch...but it was to no avail as onechan told us to leave her alone and said she wasn't hungry. Onechan was quiet...but not to this extent. This silence was deafening yet so stifling at the same time...

It was nearly evening when the doorbell rang. After letting Otousan know I got it since he was still cooking in the kitchen, I went to answer it. It was Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan.

"Shoukyou-chan. Your dad called us a few minutes and we wanted to see whether you two are okay. How are you feeling?" Sai Bunki-chan stepped forward first and hugged me tightly.

"A bit better...but...onechan..." I lowered my eyes sadly.

"Shoukyou-chan...what's the matter? Is Daikyou-chan okay?" Hou Sanjou-chan placed her hands on my shoulders, making me look up at her concerned face. I shook my head despondently.

"Onechan hasn't been out of her room this morning...Otousan and I tried to get her out but..." I clasped my hands on my chest, "She hasn't been answering and she hadn't eaten all day..."

"Thank you both for coming, girls," I looked back to see Otousan wiping his hands on a dishcloth as he approached us, "I know it was short notice but I am hoping that you two can coax Daikyou-chan to come out of her room. Shoukyou and I are worried about her and I don't mind if you need to make a ruckus to do so."

"Leave it to us, Kyou-ojisan," Hou Sanjou-chan said reassuringly, "Come on Sai Bunki-chan, Shoukyou-chan, let's get Daikyou-chan out."

* * *

"Onechan...onechan..." I called out to her while knocking on the door, "Come on, open the door..."

"Please go away, imouto...I want to be alone..." onechan's muffled voice sounded tired and irritated and I sighed, "And for the hundredth time, I'm not hungry..."

"Onechan...Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan are here with me...they want to see you..." I called through, looking back to the two girls for help.

Then Sai Bunki-chan stepped forward and knocked on the door. Her knocks were softer than mine. She wore a worried expression on her fair face as she pressed her ear on the door.

"Daikyou-chan... Daikyou-chan, it's Sai Bunki-chan...please let us in. We want to help you," silence was her answer and Sai Bunki-chan stepped back. Her eyes were anxious and she sighed heavily, "Daikyou-chan..."

Hou Sanjou-chan sighed and shook her head in exasperation. I knew that look, she was getting irritated...

"Move away, Sai Bunki-chan," Hou Sanjou-chan commanded as she pushed between Sai Bunki-chan and I, "Daikyou-chan, I'm giving you a fair warning. If you don't open this door by the count of three, we're going to make your room uninhabitable for you as long as you remain inside...we've already got permission from your dad so don't think you can get away from us."

We waited for a while for onechan to respond. Then Hou Sanjou-chan gestured to the both of us to position by the door with our fists poised against the door.

"1...2...3...we warned you!"

On her cue, we banged the door as hard as we could. I could've sworn that we would've broken the door down if we hit any harder.

"Alright! Alright! You win! Stop!" we stopped what we were doing, watching in trepidation as the sound of the handle being unlocked clicked on the other side. Onechan finally opened the door. Her eyes appeared red and sore and she looked very pale and drained, "Come inside..."

While onechan went back onto her bed, we gathered close to her: Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan took her sides while I laid my head on her lap. As she brushed through my hair, we were bathed in a heavy silence.

"I'm sorry about yesterday..." we perked our heads up at the sound of onechan's voice, "I'm sorry for making you all cry...and for ruining the one night when we're supposed to have to have the best time of our life...I'm sorry..."

Sai Bunki-chan shook her head, "Daikyou-chan...please don't say you're sorry...it hurts us when you're sad..."

"We came by to make sure that you're ok from last night...but..." I watched Hou Sanjou-chan scoot closer to onechan to brush her hair, "It's obvious you're not..."

"How can I be? I just told...no, screamed at the boy I liked that I hate him! He was so wonderful to me yesterday and I threw it back into his face all because I felt hurt!" my heart clenched to see onechan in distress. She really hadn't gotten over the unmasking from last night, "I should be happy that I finally know that he likes me but...why did he ditch Shoukou-san to be with me?! I feel terrible that I'm the cause of their split and for humiliating him!"

"Daikyou-chan...you're far too considerate to this Shoukou-san for your own good. Why can't you be selfish for once?" Hou Sanjou-chan said as she shook her head.

"No! The one thing I can't stand is betrayal! Don't you understand?! Shoukou-san was the girl who made Son Saku-kun happy! He was supposed to be with her! Why did he come after me if he's still with her?! After what I have done last night, I'm now certain I'm not the one for him!"

"Onechan..." I felt helpless as I lifted my head from her lap...what could I do to soothe her deep anxiety?

"I'm scared...I'm really scared...I'm scared of what tomorrow is going to bring...what have I done...I've said the most horrible things to the boy I still like! I'm going to face the wrath of the entire school!"

Sai Bunki-chan acted quickly and embraced onechan, "Daikyou-chan! Calm down! We won't leave you alone to deal with this...that's what we're here for. We're your best friends and we stick together thick and thin."

"You still have us, Daikyou-chan...we'll make sure no one will mess with you," Hou Sanjou-chan joined in.

I finally joined in to complete the group hug, "Onechan...everything will be alright...you'll see tomorrow. I'll tell off anyone who insults you...including Shuu Yu-kun if he dares to try."

It was true...even if it would break my heart, if Shuu Yu-kun would do anything to hurt onechan...I would not hesitate to fight him...

Onechan hugged us back as best she could, "Thank you...but...I don't know if I can get through the entire term now..."

"Girls?"

We all found Otousan in an apron peering in from onechan's bedroom door. He smiled at us as he pushed the door open.

"Just want to let you know dinner's nearly ready. Shoukyou-chan, would you mind taking our guests downstairs and leave us for a while? Maybe watch a bit of TV or put on a DVD movie to calm your spirits. I'm just going to talk to your sister. Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan, you two are welcome to stay for dinner. It's the least I can do to thank you both for helping Daikyou-chan come out of her shell."

"Thank you, Kyou-Ojisan. Would you mind if Hou Sanjou-chan and I could use your phone quickly to call our parents to let them know we're coming home late? I'm afraid we didn't bring our mobile phones in the rush to see Daikyou-chan."

"Please go ahead. We'll see you downstairs."

After giving a quick hug to onechan, I escorted the girls downstairs and left Otousan with onechan.

* * *

They went to where the telephone was stored and took turns to call home while I went to the cabinet and the plasma screen TV where we stored the DVDs.

"So...uhm...what do you guys want to watch? Onechan and I have a pretty decent collection. We got Disney movies, some of the latest movies Otousan bought for us and there's-" I paused when I found Hou Sanjou-chan next to me, "Hou Sanjou-chan?"

"Let's have some peace and quiet for once. Why don't we just sit for a while, okay?" she took my hand and led me to sit down with Sai Bunki-chan. I unconsciously laid my head against Sai Bunki-chan's shoulder. She was soft like onechan and smelled sweetly like flowers. Although she didn't have the same strength and grip as onechan, her touch was still comforting. Hou Sanjou-chan took my other side and patted my head, "Sai Bunki-chan and I care for you as we do with Daikyou-chan, you know? You're just like a little sister we never had."

"It's true, Shoukyou-chan...whatever happens with you and Shuu Yu-kun on Monday, we'll be here for you, okay?"

I felt myself choking up and my eyes watered. I knew they were sweet and kind to me...but to treat me as one of their own...I didn't know what to say. They politely didn't say anything as I buried my head further on Sai Bunki-chan's shoulder to stem the tears and Hou Sanjou-chan combed my hair. But I managed to whisper to them...

"Thank you..."

* * *

Otousan and onechan eventually came downstairs for dinner. Onechan did look a bit better but I could see a sliver of fear and anxiety shining in her eyes as she ate. The dinner was delicious as always...Otousan was a marvelous cook and for tonight, he cooked our favourite meals. We ate in a companionable silence and the rain outside was beginning to slow down just in time for the crickets to come out and chirp their songs.

After dinner, onechan and I accompanied Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan to the train station so that they could head home. We stopped at the turnstiles.

"We'll see you both tomorrow," I watched Sai Bunki-chan hug onechan tightly, "Try and sleep well tonight, Daikyou-chan..."

"I'll whoop their asses if they so much try to lay a hurtful hand on you, Daikyou-chan," Hou Sanjou-chan then turned to me and embraced me. I returned it fiercely, taking comfort in her strength and solid yet slender build, "The same goes for you too, Shoukyou-chan."

After making sure that How Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan got onto their respective platforms safely, onechan and I started our walk home. I slipped my hand with hers, interlacing our fingers together. The slender digits felt so cold...I squeezed them to warm them up.

"Onechan..." I shifted closer to onechan and rested my head against his shoulder as we continued walking the lit streets, "Everything will be ok...you'll see..."

I felt her hand squeezing mine tightly and looked up to onechan. She smiled slightly back at me...but it was tinged with sadness...

Then again...I wasn't so sure that I truly believed in my own words...

* * *

Onechan stayed with me at bedtime since I couldn't find the easiness to fall asleep like I usually did. She tucked me in and stayed close to my bed.

"Those girls will bother you again, won't they?"

I shook my head as reassuringly as I could, "They won't bother me, onechan...I'm a strong girl...you don't have to worry about me..."

But inside, I too was scared...knowing that I had to face those nasty girls tomorrow...I unconsciously tightened my fists in the comforter and I felt onechan scoot closer. I felt her kissing my temple followed by a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with a weak onechan who couldn't protect you the way she should...and for ruining your happiness with Shuu Yu-kun..."

I wished onechan would stop beating herself up...I chose to break away from Shuu Yu-kun and left him alone that night.

"Don't say that, onechan...you're the strongest girl I know...I hate it when you talk yourself down like that..." I nuzzled her head and gripped her closest hand in mine, "I just...I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep, onechan..."

"Anything you want, imouto..."

She kissed my head and began to sing a lullabye.

"_Every day must end...but the night's a friend...angels always send a star when you're alone..._"

I found myself soothed by onechan's sweet voice...it made me a bit sad because Okasan used to sing it to me all the time...

"_At night when I'm alone, I lie awake and wonder...which of them belongs to me...which one I wonder..._"

"Onechan..."

"_And any star I choose watches over me...so I know I'm not alone when I'm here on my own...isn't that a wonder...when you're alone, you're not alone...not really alone..._"

I closed my eyes and sank deep into my bed, a few tears escaping my eyes...now I wished Okasan was here with me and onechan...to take us both in her arms and kissed our heads like she used to. Onechan was stroking my cheeks to get rid of the tears and she kissed my closed eyelids.

"Shhh, imouto...try and sleep well, okay?"

I distinctly heard onechan getting up and closed the door behind her...I would try to do what she wished me to do...

I could only hope I would gather the strength to face a new school day come Monday morning...

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I did it! Just two more bonus scenes and the collection will be complete! I'm glad that this scene turned out well for everyone. I'll be working on the next one: the dreaded Monday! What awaits Xiao Qiao? You'll find out in the next scene which will be posted next Friday. Stay tuned...and please leave a review to give your opinion on this new addition please?


	8. A Proclamation of Loving Affection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation).

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 8 are as follows:**

Cai Wenji: **Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang: **Hou Sanjou**

Yue Ying:** Getsu Ei (mention)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Here is Monday! Will Xiao Qiao be able to see Zhou Yu again? Will he still like like her after what happened at the Masquerade Ball? Everything will be answered in this bonus scene and I sincerely hope that you guys will be happy in how it's written. Please read on, my dears!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 8 - A Proclamation of Loving Affection**

_(Takes place in Chapter 9)_

Monday morning arrived too soon. I was nervous on what I would face but onechan...she was totally off, so much so that she looked like a mess and forgot her bento lunch. Luckily I managed to pack them both into my schoolbag before I had to rush and catch up with onechan so that we wouldn't miss the train.

I did plan to give onechan her bento lunch as soon as we passed through the school gates. But she rushed off into a different direction, leaving me alone when Umeko-chan and Barako-chan arrived to school in time to catch up with me.

"Shoukyou-chan!" Umeko-chan approached me first and hugged me tightly, "Are you okay?"

"Better than yesterday but..."

"Shouykou-chan...is there something wrong with your onechan?" Barako-chan asked with concern on her face, "I had never seen her disheveled like that before."

Barako-chan was right. Onechan usually took care of her neat appearance but she must had a very restless night that she couldn't find the time to plait her hair or to even check to make sure she had everything with her. I recalled on the train that she looked anxious and flustered...

Just then, the school bell rang its tolls. It was time to get to class...and so did my scared heart, which began to race...I realized that practically the entire school saw me with Shuu Yu-kun, especially the older girls who admired him. The repercussions were sure to be hard to be ignored, especially when I forcefully made him let go off me to get to onechan.

"Shoukyou-chan, it's okay. You're not at fault. You did what you had to do to help your onechan," Umeko-chan linked one arm with my left.

Then Barako-chan linked her arm with my right and patted my hand, "We'll make sure nobody messes with us."

I managed a weak smile, "Thanks, girls..."

* * *

It wasn't easy to endure through the first half of the classes before lunch. I could feel the intense and heavy stares from my other classmates. They were whispering and gave me pointed looks behind cupped hands. I didn't need to know they were talking about me and Shuu Yu-kun. At other times, I heard some of the students insulting onechan behind her back. It made me angry and sad inside. Even my other friends within the group seemed to distance from me like I'm some sort of alien foreign to them. It also didn't make me feel any better that I hadn't seen Shuu Yu-kun around in the corridors as we switched classrooms for different subjects...

Now I saw who I could rely on during this tough period...true to their words, Umeko-chan and Barako-chan stayed with me and gave me support through the classes, occasionally passing notes to check how I was holding up...

I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell for lunch rang and rushed out of the classroom to retrieve our bento lunches from my locker. I had to bring onechan her bento lunch otherwise she'd starve...I scanned the corridors and eventually found her heading towards the stairs.

"Onechan! Onechan!"

"Imouto?" Her eyes widened when she saw her lunch in my hands, "My bento!"

"I wanted to give it to you earlier but you seemed out of it..." I passed the package to her, "You look tired, onechan...are you sure you're okay?"

"Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan are doing all they can to help. I should say the same to you. You look drained," she commented, eying me with concern as she brushed my cheek, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm managing...with Umeko-chan and Barako-chan around, I'll be fine."

"Thanks, imouto...what would I do without you around?"

I smiled, seeing a faint grateful twinkle in her dark eyes, "I'll come and see you all on he rooftops before class as usual?"

"Sounds fine to me. I'll see you later," she hugged me briefly before quickly heading up the stairs.

"Shoukyou-chan, you done with your errand?" Umeko-chan asked as she and Barako-chan came up to me with their own bentos.

"Yeah, I am."

I followed them both where we sat around the benches surrounding outside the school building. The three of us chose the area where we were surrounded by the cherry blossom trees coming into bloom. At that moment with my best friends, I had felt some semblance of peace.

* * *

"Shoukyou-chan, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself to see your onechan before class? The older girls have been giving some pretty nasty looks to you since we got back into the building."

I knew what Barako-chan was talking about. The moment we stepped back inside after we ate, we saw the older girls not shy in showing sneers and scorned looks at us. But I was certain that most of the stares were directed at me. Although I felt so grateful to have my best friends by my side, I couldn't let them suffer the burden with me...

"I'll be fine, Barako-chan. And besides, I already promised onechan...I just need to make sure that she's okay."

"Okay...if you're sure..." Umeko-chan looked unsure as she darted her eyes around, "We don't feel uncomfortable leaving you alone..."

"Look, it won't hurt for a few minutes. Didn't you say you need to see Getsu Ei-sensei before class? So go..."

"We'll save you a good seat, Shoukyou-chan," Barako-chan promised and she and Umeko-chan disappeared around the corner after heading in a different direction.

I was left alone in the corridor...

* * *

Then I heard footfalls approaching me from behind.

"Well well well...so your two lackeys decide to abandon you, little girl?"

I stiffened in dread upon hearing that snooty voice...Aiko-senpai. Then I felt a slender hand with manicured nails grip my shoulder and roughly turned me around. I found myself staring into Aiko-senpai and Karai-senpai's disdainful cold eyes.

"A-Aiko-senpai...Karai-senpai...what is it that you want?" I asked softly, feeling dread bubbling in my stomach...now I wished that I hadn't felt so hungry and ate everything in my bento...

"We want to have a little girl talk if you will..." Karai-senpai stepped forward and crossed her arms across her chest, "About your terrible dress sense at the ball and the gall of humiliating us before Shuu Yu-sama!"

"Wait! How?! What did you-"

"Oh, we knew all along...what with those ugly colours you always wore: the tacky orange and unsightly scarlet...how dare you steal Shuu Yu-sama from us and then leave him crying after you when he clearly loves us more! You are nothing but a heartbreaker!"

"That was supposed to be OUR night to be with our handsome Prince Charming! But no! You had to step in and ruin everything, letting Shuu Yu-kun fall to your wicked wiles! How dare you take our dream away from us?!"

I shrunk back at their shouts. Their words were terribly familiar...the two towering princesses who threatened me to leave the ball and nearly stole my jeweled comb before Shuu Yu-kun intervened and told them off...

Wait a minute...

No...surely it couldn't be-

"You told me to leave...you were going to take my precious comb away from me..."

"So the squirt finally lets her brain catch up..." Karai-senpai stepped forward and gripped my arm in a vice...her grip hurt badly and her nails were digging into my skin. It would've been worse if I hadn't worn my blazer today which dulled the pain slightly, "We're going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget..."

"No...no! Let go, Karai-senpai! It hurts! You're hurting me!" I cried out, "Somebody, please! Help me!"

"Ha! Nobody will help a silly child like you!" Karai-senpai gripped my other arm and I struggled. But it was no use. She was much stronger than me. I helplessly watched Aiko-senpai lift her hand, poised for a strike, "Hymph...what do you have that we don't...your face makes me sick. I wonder what will happen should I strike your fat cheek?"

I clenched my eyes shut and waited for the harsh impact...but...

"YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING TO SHOUKYOU-CHAN!"

An angered voice thundered down the corridor accompanied by hurried footsteps. A large hand gripped Aiko-senpai's wrist and roughly yanked her away and Karai-senpai was no longer holding me. I opened my eyes warily and there was-

"Shuu Yu-kun..." I gaped...it really was him...but he really looked black with thunderous rage as he stared at Karai-senpai and Aiko-senpai who looked as shocked as I was.

But they quickly recomposed themselves and plastered on their sweetest smiles.

"Sh-Shuu Yu-sama! What a surprise! That little brat was making us flustered. We were just-" Karai-senpai stopped and looked down when it appeared that Shuu Yu-kun was still staring at her and Aiko-senpai with the dark expression still present on his face.

"Karai-san and Aiko-san, what do you think you two are doing? Why are you insulting and threatening to hurt my girlfriend?"

G-Girlfriend?! Did I just hear right? Shuu Yu-kun called me his...his...girlfriend...this...this meant that...he still liked me?

I turned to see Karai-senpai and Aiko-senpai turn pale and gape at me. I shrunk away only to be encased in Shuu Yu-kun's strong arms. I unconsciously latched onto him, already seeking for his touch.

"Shuu Yu-sama, surely you're mistaken. She can't possible be your-" Aiko-senpai was starting to lose her composure by her eyebrow twitching.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Both of you have decent hearing. Shoukyou-chan is my girlfriend. I thought I made myself perfectly clear at the masquerade ball last weekend and you two surely saw us together," Shuu Yu-kun's voice was as cold and unforgiving as shards of ice...I had never seen such a dark side of his character.

"B-But...Shuu Yu-sama! Aiko-chan and I are the ones who truly love and respect you!" Karai-senpai cried out, looking much distressed, "You don't need to align yourself with that girl! She's too different from you! She can't offer anything good to-"

"All of which are all untrue! I chose to court her at the ball with my own free will! I told her that I like her with all my heart! I stayed with her for the entire night! What more proof do you need?!" Shuu Yu-kun's harsh tirade immediately silenced her. He took a deep breath and his demeanor softened ever so slightly but the icy anger was still present, "If you and Aiko-san really do love and respect me, you will honor my choice in who I choose as my girlfriend. I am extremely appalled of your spiteful ways and I have seen you two insulting and belittling Shoukyou-chan. How can I give you the same respect when you have done such atrocious acts to her?!"

Aiko-san started sporting tears in her eyes...at that moment, I was beginning to feel sorry for her...

"B-But-"

"And I have seen you two treat other younger girls with the same spite just as you did to Shoukyou-chan. I am angry at myself for not intervening earlier to spare her from the pain and humiliation and for being blind to the happenings...but most of all, I am ashamed to see the both of you, the girls who claim to revere and respect me stoop to such low-class and crass mannerisms to bully others! You don't deserve to be seen with good grace in my eyes anymore! I shall forever see you two as the manipulating, selfish and spiteful bullies that you portray yourselves to be!"

It was Karai-senpai's turn to cry as she turned away to hide the shameful tears with Aiko-senpai. The atmosphere was tense and silent, save for their sobs. I was feeling very uncomfortable...I hated seeing other people sad and in pain. Even though Karai-senpai and Aiko-senpai had hurt my spirits, it still tugged my heartstrings to see them experience the burn of rejection.

"Shuu Yu-kun, stop..." I pleaded and tugged his arm, "You're hurting their feelings too much...please stop. You're scaring me..."

It was true...now that I had seen him angry...I was starting to feel a little scared if that were to happen to me.

Shuu Yu-kun turned to look down at me. At this, his eyes lost the harsh iciness and the warmth returned to his eyes. His grimace softened.

"I'm sorry, Shoukyou-chan. But Karai-san and Aiko-san need to hear it from me so that they'll stop bothering and treating you with such low regard," he turned back to the two girls, "Did you two hear that? Even though Shoukyou-chan had endured abuse from the both of you, she wanted me to stop because she couldn't stand seeing you get hurt further. I hope that you can take that first lesson in your hearts to redeem yourselves..."

Shuu Yu-kun pulled me close and turned me away from them as he did and started walking away.

"Shuu Yu-sama...please...please don't turn your back on us...please! We long to see your handsome face!" Karai-senpai sobbed.

"Until I can see that you and Aiko-san start treating my Shoukyou-chan, your fellow students and younger ones in a more accepting and respectful manner and change your attitudes, I shall consider again and treat you both with kindness. But right now, I am no mood to dabble into the matter further in respect to Shoukyou-chan's wishes to not hurt you further. Please leave."

Aiko-senpai's whimpers sounded weak, "B-But...we only want to-"

"I SAID PLEASE LEAVE!"

After a moment, there were more sobs and their footfalls indicated that they were running away from us in another direction. I shakily exhaled and pulled away from Shuu Yu-kun.

* * *

"You really did scare me, you know..." I had to say it, "I had never seen you so angry before..."

"Once again, I'm very sorry, Shoukyou-chan. Most of the time, I'm able to keep my temper in check but...this is the final straw. Please understand that I regretted not intervening at all the other times when I could've helped you," Shuu Yu-kun's face had lost every trace of anger and replaced by a pleading look as he grasped my shoulders.

"You might get into trouble for what you did...I'm sorry to be such a bother to you..."

"Please don't say that, Shoukyou-chan. I chose to save you. Karai-san and Aiko-san have brought this onto themselves and they would know better not to make me cross. However, if the worse case scenario will be that they'll report me to a teacher, I'll tell them my side of the story. It'll be okay, Shoukyou-chan," Shuu Yu-kun said reassuringly.

"How did you find me, Shuu Yu-kun?"

"I followed your cry for help. I had been meaning to ask how you're holding up and how Daikyou-san is doing."

At once, I stiffened...was that it? Perhaps he was here to humiliate onechan...I shied away from him even though it hurt my heart further to do so. I caught a glimpse of shock on his handsome face as I looked down.

"Shoukyou-chan? What did I say?"

"Shuu Yu-kun...so you know Daikyou is my sister...then tell me why you really came after me? Are you here to belittle onechan just like everyone else?"

"What?!"

"My sister suffered because of her pining over Son Saku-kun! He's your best friend for crying out loud! You knew all along what was happening! I heard you on that night! You have no idea how much pain and tears onechan was in! She's a total wreck!" my shouts became louder as I became more agitated, "If you ever dare to insult or humiliate her...then...then...I'd be willing to sever my ties from you even if it would break my heart!"

"Shoukyou-chan! That is not my intention at all! I am truly concerned over your sister's wellbeing. Yes, you are right. I knew what Son Saku-kun was up to but there has been a terrible misunderstanding which Son Saku-kun has failed to clear with Daikyou-san, especially about Shoukou-san. Please, Shoukyou-chan, believe me...I would never do anything to hurt Daikyou-san...and you..." with that, he cupped my face gently and kissed my forehead...it was so sweet and warm...just like at the ball, "I came after you because I truly like like you...you are the girl of my heart and that's how you'll stay in my eyes...please believe me. All I told you is the truth."

"_Listen to what he has to say and then you can make your decision...always listen to your heart..._" Otousan's words came into my mind.

I gripped onto his hands cradling my face. Seeing the same gentle look on his handsome face, I knew in my heart that he was sincere and was telling the truth...I saw it in his eyes... "Alright, I believe you...but I'm glad...I'm so glad that you still like like me...I was certain that you wouldn't after what I did to leave you alone that night."

"You were looking out for your sister...that is such an admirable trait I find endearing in you."

"Shuu Yu-kun, what does this makes us now that you like like me?"

"Well. It's obvious we are boyfriend and girlfriend...but you can call us whatever you like."

"Hmmm...I think together sounds better rather than just saying boyfriend and girlfriend," I smiled and cocked my head.

"Hmmm...I never thought of it that way. It has a nice ring to it. We're together, my little princess..." Shuu Yu-kun held me close and kissed my hand as he leaned his chin on top of my head, "My little flower..."

We stood in the hallway in a comfortable silence...I had never felt so safe like this in his circle of arms. The lingering scent of roses and faint traces of deodorant soothed my senses and the warmth emitting from his strong body was intoxicating. I could stay like this forever.

* * *

Then I chanced to glance at the clock...there was only 15 minutes to spare! I had completely lost track of time!

I gasped and looked at Shuu Yu-kun with apologetic eyes, "Oh no! I promised onechan that I will meet her before lunch ends!"

"Wait before you go, I need to give you your gift and return something precious to you."

"What do you mean, Shuu Yu-kun?" although I was itching with need to get moving, Shuu Yu's gifts caught my curiosity.

He reached for his school bag and pulled out his first item. In his hands was a pretty pink gift box tied with a white ribbon which was threaded with crystal flower charms, "Your belated White Day present, my little flower. I want to thank you again for your wonderful rose chocolates...they were very delicious."

White Day? Oh right! It was White Day on the day of the ball...I took the gift box from him, my heart swelling with more love and affection for the boy before me...how sweet of Shuu Yu-kun.

"Why don't you take a quick look, Shoukyou-chan? I...I made them myself, you know..." he looked away with a slight bashful look on his face. Ah...I recalled that he liked to cook...it was an endearing sight.

I did as he requested and unfurled the ribbon before carefully unlocking the tabs holding the cover in place. My smile grew wider upon seeing the sweet contents. Sitting inside were dozens of white chocolates shaped as miniature peaches with a soft pink dusty pink coating...they looked so pretty and the fragrance was faint yet lovely as one that belonged a wildflower.

"I recalled that peaches are your favorite fruit, Shoukyou-chan...I tried a few myself to make sure they're perfect for you...I hope you like them..."

"I love them, Shuu Yu-kun...they're so cute!" I beamed up at him and giggled at the relief passing over his face. I carefully took a chocolate out...it looked perfect. I placed it in my mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully in the most serious expression I could muster. The candy was luscious and sweet just as I imagined it to be...there were pieces of dried peach in the center which intensified the fruity flavour yet tempered the sweetness of the white chocolate nicely...my smile returned tenfold... "Thank you, Shuu Yu-kun...no one has made such tasty and pretty chocolates for me before."

"I'm so happy to hear that, my little princess. They are only for you to taste," Shuu Yu-kun beamed back at me...his smile was so beautiful! "I'll be more than happy to let you taste some of my other culinary treats the next time around."

I knew that there was something awesome about a boy that could cook...and Shuu Yu-kun was one of those boys. I stood up on my tiptoes and leaned in towards him to peck his cheek in thanks. As he kissed my forehead as a reply, I felt his hands combing my ponytail and then...something slipped lightly against my scalp. I furrowed my face in confusion...what did Shuu Yu-kun do? But the weight felt oddly familiar...

"I've been keeping your precious golden comb safe for you, Shoukyou-chan. I've been hoping to return it to you since it's important to you and your sister," Shuu Yu-kun's face was filled with soft admiration and I found myself lightly blushing under his gaze, "It looks beautiful on you, my little princess..."

I felt the crusted jewels on my ponytail and smiled happily before frowning slightly when I let go of him reluctantly. I still had to go to onechan, "Thank you, my prince...I really have to go but I still have so many questions to ask you."

"Let's talk after final period, Shoukyou-chan. Meet me by the lockers near the school doors and we can go outside for some privacy. I'll answer what you want to ask," Shuu Yu-kun suggested, "Go to your sister."

"You promise?" I clarified as he helped me place the gift box into my bag containing my bento.

"I promise, Shoukyou-chan. Don't keep Daikyou-san waiting. I'll see you later."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before turning away to run to the staircase. All the while, I had a spring in each step and I bet my grin was bright as the jewels sparkling on the comb locked in my ponytail...

* * *

I found onechan with Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan at their usual spot on the school rooftops. Onechan looked very dispirited so I immediately went up to her and hugged her with all my might. As I asked her how she was, she along with Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan noticed my dreamy face and the jeweled comb resting in my hair. There I told them everything that happened, which momentarily sent onechan into panic before a relieved smile melted on her tired face. I had seen Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan look outraged and worried respectively before looks of identical relief passed over their faces.

I chuckled at Hou Sanjou-chan's reaction upon seeing my peach chocolates. Knowing her, she would want to get the recipe from Shuu Yu-kun to try making them for herself and show them off to Kan Saku-kun.

However, my guilt for flaunting my newfound happiness with Shuu Yu-kun surfaced when onechan asked whether he has mentioned anything about Son Saku-kun. Recalling our encounter in the corridor, Shuu Yu-kun hadn't mentioned whether Son Saku-kun was in school...so I shook my head in response to onechan's inquiry and the sad haunted look returned to her face...

I felt that I should've asked Shuu Yu-kun about Son Saku-kun's whereabouts when I had the chance during our romantic exchange and I momentarily felt dispirited for not considering her feelings. Onechan reassured me over and over again that she didn't blame me for not asking...but I knew she was heartbroken inside...

However, the thought of meeting Shuu Yu-kun again after school lifted my spirits. I made myself a promise to ask him about Son Saku-kun when we would meet again later.

**The End of Bonus Scene :)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** And it's completed! Are you guys happy at the way this scene has turned out :) I certainly am! One more bonus scene to go and the collection will be complete! It's being written right now and I hope to hear more reviews from you guys on how you think of the collection because they greatly inspire and motivate my writing. I'll see you all in the final scene, my dears!


	9. All's Well That Ends Well

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors by KOEI. If they did, I would let them live in my apartment for all eternity. All I own is the plot plus the romantic sap and teenage drama that comes with it. To add more sisterly bonding, here is a beautiful and sweet lullabye _Right Here in my Arms_ from the movie _Barbie as the Island Princess_ and is credited to Melissa Lyons.

**Story notes to keep in mind:** Definitely AU - takes place in a fictional Japanese High School in modern times (inspired by the DLC school costume pack for Dynasty Warriors), romance, fluff, teenage drama and angst and some possible OOC (depending on personal interpretation). Song lyrics are in italics and are added for atmosphere.

**Recommendation:** Best to read **_Beautiful Cinderella: A High School Story_** to familiarize with general plot of the story. However, if you just want to delve into Xiao Qiao's thoughts in school and at the masquerade ball and whether she'll prevail and finally have her beloved prince, Zhou Yu...I'm fine with it too!

* * *

_**Main characters:**_

Da Qiao: **Daikyou**

Xiao Qiao: **Shoukyou**

Sun Ce: **Son Saku**

Zhou Yu: **Shuu Yu**

* * *

**Other characters in Bonus Scene 9 are as follows:**

Cai Wenji: **Sai Bunki**

Bao Sanniang: **Hou Sanjou**

Sun Shang Xiang:** Shoukou (mention)**

Sun Quan:** Son Ken (mention)**

Guo Jia:** Kaku Ka (mention)**

Guan Suo:** Kan Saku (mention)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** So sorry for the slight delay but...Yes! Here it is: the final addition to the collection! I feel so accomplished in finishing this literary project and thanks to you guys and your support for liking this work as much as my original story on which the collection is based on. See I told you everything will work out in the end and you all know why I didn't reveal who Shoukou is until the end :) I have more to say at the end but please read the scene first, my dears!

* * *

**Bonus Scene 9 - All's Well That Ends Well**

_(Takes place in Chapter 10)_

I was on top of the world when I told Umeko-chan and Barako-chan what had happened and they were so happy for me about me being together with Shuu Yu-kun. After seeing them off and promising to talk more tomorrow, I decided to find onechan before I met up with Shuu Yu-kun...

But soon after, I was feeling low when I made my way to the school lockers where I was supposed to meet Shuu Yu-kun as promised. I briefly met onechan to let her know where I was going but onechan looked suspiciously looked close to tears and hurriedly told me, Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan to head off without her so that she could still practice for the upcoming piano nationals. Then she rushed into the music room and closed the door. But I knew better...she was breaking down from a shattered heart...

It wasn't fair...why should I be the one to receive happiness with Shuu Yu-kun while onechan was still suffering?

I was so deep in my thoughts and I was so startled and jumped in my skin when strong arms embraced me from behind. I squeaked in surprise until I was soothed by hushing sounds in my ear.

"Shoukyou-chan, easy. It's me..." I recognized his soothing voice and sighed in relief. I looked up to Shuu Yu-kun and leaned against his chest, "Hey...what's the matter? Why are you looking so down, my little flower?"

"It's onechan..."

"Daikyou-san? Is she alright?"

"I saw her after class, Shuu Yu-kun. She looked so sad! And I feel terrible that I couldn't do anything to make her feel better!" I whimpered, feeling hot tears in my eyes, "Why isn't Son Saku-kun going to her?! If he likes her, why is he with Shoukou-san?!"

"Hush, Shoukyou-chan, you're getting agitated. Calm down...shhh...your tears will make your lovely face all wet," Shuu Yu-kun patted my head and hugged me close as I cried for onechan's sorrow. After my tears were gone, Shuu Yu-kun began to speak, "I should've told you this piece of news earlier to put you and Daikyou-san at ease. Shoukou-san is not who you think she is: she's Son Saku-kun's younger sister."

My breaths hitched in my chest in shock...Shoukou-san was Son Saku-kun's younger sister?! I looked up at Shuu Yu-kun incredulously.

"Sister?! Then what was she doing here in the first place?!" I had to know...

"Shoukou-san must've been here to look around the school because she and Son Ken-kun will be joining Son Saku-kun next year as a family when they start high school next year. I knew about it because Son Saku-kun told me and he also asked me not to disclose any information to our classmates that he has siblings."

"Why?"

"Son Saku-kun was pursued by many girls back when they were all in school together. Many girls approached Shoukou-san and pretended to be her friends so that they could get information on how Son Saku-kun was like. It happened similarly to Son Ken-kun: they kept on asking him about Son Saku-kun whenever they proposed study dates with him," Shuu Yu-kun's face turned a bit grim, "We wanted Shoukou-san and Son Ken-kun to enjoy their last of their school years and have true friends who like them for who they are instead of just being siblings who, in their eyes, pale in comparison to Son Saku-kun..."

I stayed silent through Shuu Yu-kun's explanation. It must had been so terrible for other people pretending to be friendly with you just because they wanted only to be close to your popular sibling. What an underhanded tactic! Suddenly I felt sorry for Shoukou-san. I wondered how Son Ken-kun would be like. But I had no time to think over this. Onechan must know!

"I have to tell onechan about this."

I was about to get up when I saw Son Saku-kun rushing past us. He momentarily locked eyes with Shuu Yu-kun and I could see a determined glint in his tired yet strong eyes before he headed to the music room where onechan was. I looked at Shuu Yu-kun and he had a knowing look on his calm face, a small smile curling at his lips.

"Don't worry about a thing, Shoukyou-chan. Son Saku-kun will fix everything between you and your sister. Let's give them some time to sort out between themselves," then he reached down to link his hand with mine, "Let's head outside and sit down for a while. I promised to answer your questions, remember?"

I smiled at his consideration and allowed him to lead me outside.

* * *

We made ourselves comfortable along one of the gentle slopped knolls outside the school building. He sat behind me and pulled me against his chest as he pressed kisses on my head, his hands never leaving mine. There, I proceeded to ask him two questions that had been plaguing my mind...

"When was the first time you ever liked me?"

"Honestly?" Shuu Yu-kun asked, with me nodding in response. He looked pensive for a moment before he answered, "I liked you ever since I saw you standing at the door at the sports hall."

I found myself blushing at his answer...he liked me the same time as I did?!

"I found myself wondering who was this shy sweet girl looking at me...then when you started talking to me more and more, I felt more and more at ease with you. I felt like I couldn't pretend to be anyone else around you. You had no idea how liberated my heart felt during those small exchanges we had in the corridors."

That's right...we had small conversations since that fateful meeting but they never transpired more than just happy and polite greetings.

"I just wish that I had the initiative to ask you sooner to be with me, Shoukyou-chan. Then you wouldn't have to suffer such hurt and humiliation..."

I leaned up to kiss his cheek and smiled reassuringly at him.

"You already did save me, Shuu Yu-kun. I'm just happy that you didn't turn me away. And...at the ball..."

"What is it, Shoukyou-chan?"

"I know you said you knew it was me when we unmasked together. But I also have to ask you this: how did you really really know it was me at the ball and not some random girl in a brightly coloured ball gown?" I nuzzled against his chest, feeling the sweet warmth against my cheek.

"Firstly, I must confess that I saw your's and Daikyou-san's names when I had to quickly scan the RSVP lists for the school council and Drama Club. Secondly, you're the only girl I know who simply looked wondrous in bright colours. I notice that you always sport orange, scarlet and yellow ribbons and accessories so I followed my logic that you might wear something similarly coloured to the ball. You're like a firefly with an enticing glow that never seemed to stay in one place. And I'm so glad that it paid off because...I finally found you...you stood out marvelously in those lovely colours. They suit you so to match your bright personality," Shuu Yu-kun's face softened and his eyes...they had that fond glow, "You simply looked beautiful that night. I know that people often gave you compliments such as 'cute'...'pretty'...'perky'...but I see you as 'beautiful', my little flower."

I found my smile widening and my heart burst like miniature fireworks.

"Shuu Yu-kun...you're the only other person other than my family to call me 'beautiful'. Thank you..."

"Don't thank me, Shoukyou-chan...I truly see you as such...you have no idea how beautiful you are..."

We fell in a tranquil silence, save for the occasional breeze and birdsongs in the air. Then I decided to break the silence.

"Shuu Yu-kun?"

"Hmmm? What is it, Shoukyou-chan?"

"I'm thinking to make a bento to thank you for making those pretty chocolates...is there any food in particular that you like? I'll do my very best effort to make them," I ducked my head shyly before peeking up at him to gauge his reaction.

Shuu Yu-kun was beaming at me, "That's so sweet of you, Shoukyou-chan. I really don't mind because I'm sure what you'll make will be delicious. But there is one condition you must fulfill for me."

"What's that?"

"That you'll do me the honor to taste my own bento for you in return. It wouldn't be fair to impose on my new girlfriend on a free meal when she deserves one in return," he smiled at me, "Is there anything you would like me to make?"

I shook my head, "I can't wait to see what else you can come up with. I'm open to any kinds of food."

"I'm glad that you accept my condition, my little flower. I would like to get to know you better as well as your sister and friends. And then perhaps...we can do something together for the upcoming Tanabata festival..."

"You mean...like a real date?"

"Only if you want it to be, Shoukyou-chan."

"I want it to be! Then it's a promise, Shuu Yu-kun?" I held out my pinky finger before him.

He chuckled and linked his pinky finger with mine, "It's a promise. After all, I am your boyfriend and it is my duty to keep my promises to you, my little princess."

Then Shuu Yu-kun chanced to glance at his watch before he made disapproving clicking sounds with his tongue. He looked apologetic as he pulled me up and steadied me on my feet.

"Sorry, Shoukyou-chan, as much as I love spending time with you like this, I have to get going. I live quite a distance from school and my parents are very particular about punctuality."

"That's alright, Shuu Yu-kun. I have to go back and check on onechan anyway even though she told me to head home first. So I'll see you tomorrow, my prince?"

"Yes, my little princess. Tomorrow, I'll be looking forward to see your cheerful smile and your radiant beauty in the sunshine."

With a gentle peck on my forehead, Shuu Yu-kun gave me one last smile before he sprinted out of the school gates and headed towards the nearby train station. The tingling warmth lingered like a sweet aftertaste and it made my heart glow. After a minute, I recollected myself and went back inside the building, wondering what happened between onechan and Son Saku-kun.

* * *

I soon received my answer when Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan suddenly grabbed and pulled me into the room adjacent to the music room. They both had giggling smiles on their faces and their eyes twinkled knowingly. They led me to the small discreet panel which connected between both rooms and gestured me to peek through.

What I saw through the panel made my heart soar and my face brighten with giddy happiness. Son Saku-kun was kneeling before onechan, holding her missing slipper in his hands while he smiled up at her. Onechan looked so happy and she was holding a gift box in her hands. But what took my breath away was her smile...it was shy and beautiful to behold. They had made up and it meant that...

"It's like a fairytale coming to life, Shoukyou-chan. Our Cinderella has finally got her Prince Charming," Hou Sanjou-chan sighed dreamily. Her eyes twinkled more brightly as she cooed, "Ooh, look look! Daikyou-chan is trying on the slipper now!"

We watched and bit back our squeals as onechan's foot perfectly slipped into the sparkling shoe. Then she placed the gift box on the piano and retrieved the other shoe from her schoolbag before slipping it onto her other foot. Then Son Saku-kun spoke softly to her and held her in his arms like she was the rarest and most treasured jewel in the world. Then the most magical moment transpired before our eyes: Son Saku-kun cradled onechan close and their lips met in a kiss. It was lovely to behold and we had to stifle our sighs at the romance of the scene unfolding before us...onechan finally shared her first kiss with the boy who liked her back...I was so happy for onechan.

It was then we decided we had seen enough and let the new couple have more moments of privacy before we would jump on onechan for more juicy details on the kiss we witnessed...

* * *

After a while, Son Saku-kun sprinted out of the music room. I saw he had a jubilant and goofy grin on his flushed face...I had a feeling that he was on top of the world. If onechan was in a steady relationship now, I could see Son Saku-kun as an older brother that I never had. Hmmm...I would ask onechan later if I could call him 'onichan'. I peeked inside to find onechan still stationary near the grand piano. Her face was tranquil and filled with a dreamy and far-off expression while she touched her lips. She did look funny in a way and it made me giggle.

"Onechan?"

"Imouto?! What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go on home without me!" I giggled at her aghast reaction and her face turned as red as a ruby. Sai Bunki-chan and Hou Sanjou-chan joined behind me, making us three look like Cheshire cats, "What, you girls are here too?!"

"He he! We saw and heard everything, Daikyou-chan! Nothing stands in the way of true love!" Sai Bunki-chan and I watched Hou Sanjou-chan tackle onechan in a hug, still in a fit of giggles, "Wow! It was so romantic! Just like in the Cinderella fairytale!"

"Onechan...your shoes..."

I circled around onechan who smiled at us as she extended her feet out to us. Under the room lights, the red crystal heart and the rhinestones glittered like diamonds in coloured sunshine, making her shoes look more beautiful than ever.

"Son Saku-kun is really your Prince Charming after all..."

"Indeed he is..." onechan nodded, her eyes soft and filled with love.

"I'm so happy for you, Daikyou-chan," Sai Bunki-chan gushed at onechan, "You two are really meant for each other. I hope he'll be a good boyfriend to you."

"And speaking of boyfriends...Sai Bunki-chan! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend too?"

Ah?! Sai Bunki-chan had a boyfriend?!

"You were with Kaku Ka-kun, the hottest boy in the Drama Club! Any girl would kill to be in your place!"

"I...I...uhm...Kaku Ka-kun is only a friend...nothing more..." Sai Bunki-chan blushed red as a rose as she muttered under her breath...and I giggled with the girls at the sight.

"Suuuuuure. Keep telling yourself that," Hou Sanjou-chan looked like she didn't believe Sai Bunki-chan's words as she playfully leered at her.

"Onechan, these are your White Day chocolates?" I took the gift box and peeked inside. How adorable! There are white chocolate butterflies with sugared pink bits embedded in their wings. I turned back to onechan, "Wow...they are so pretty...did Son Saku-kun really make them for you?"

"But it was so un-gallant of him to leave you alone like that!" Hou Sanjou-chan said indignantly, "I know Kan Saku-kun wouldn't do such a thing like that!"

"He was in a rush, Hou Sanjou-chan. It's ok," onechan reassured her, "He really liked me, that's what all matters..."

As Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan lightly bantered with each other, I looked at my watch and realised that if we didn't hurry, we would miss our train and have less time to make dinner for all three of us. Otousan was coming home early tonight. I picked up her school shoes and socks before tugging onechan's hand.

"Come on, onechan, we'd better get home. We still have to go home and prepare dinner, remember?"

"Right...let's all go home then."

* * *

After seeing off Hou Sanjou-chan and Sai Bunki-chan at their platforms, onechan and I caught our train to head home.

As we sat on the train, I told onechan what had happened at my end and I watched her smile and giggle at my exuberance.

I couldn't help it! Shuu Yu-kun was that wonderful.

We were practically skipping like energized bunnies after arriving at the station near our home. All the while, onechan's glittering slippers and my jeweled comb in my hair glittered harmoniously in the late afternoon sunshine. The dreamy blissful looks remained plastered on our faces as we prepared dinner and Otousan finally returned home from work, smiling in amusement when he saw us.

* * *

Otousan listened to us patiently as we took turns to tell him how we finally were together with the boys of our dreams. Every now and then, I glanced at onechan and felt happy with what I saw: she was smiling and laughing and for once, her eyes were practically sparkling like diamonds. Before long, we finished everything on our plates and Otousan stopped us from getting up and took the dishes himself.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, girls. I'll leave the dishes in the sink and chop some fruits for us all to share."

While Otousan was busy in the kitchen, onechan and I took the opportunity to retrieve our White Day chocolates. Finally Otousan was ready and he placed the rectangular platter filled with various fruits on the table.

"Look, look, Otousan! Our White Day chocolates! Aren't they pretty?!" I exclaimed as I showed him my gift box and their precious contents.

"Our new boyfriends made them for us, Otousan."

"My goodness, I really hope that your new beaus won't distract you girls from your studies and your extra-curricular activities!" Otousan commented wryly, his smile growing just a bit wider, "I'm really happy for the both of you but let's not forget you're still in school. I can't excuse you for slacking off just because you are finally with the boys you like."

As we finished the platter, we let Otousan taste each of our chocolates. He usually preferred dark chocolate but he admitted that they tasted really good. Then it was time to clean up...

"The next time I see them, I will have to properly interrogate them to make sure that they treat my daughters right," onechan and I looked at each other and giggled softly. Otousan's protective side was coming through, "Now come along, girls. The dishes won't wash themselves and make sure you do your homework!"

"Yes, Otousan!"

I paused for a moment and tugged Otousan's work shirt sleeve.

"Darling? What is it?"

Then I proceeded to hug him tightly, "Thanks, Otousan. It's your advice that Shuu Yu-kun came to me...I'm glad I listened to you...and Okasan..."

Otousan's chuckles were warm and his strong arms circled me in a firm embrace, "I'm glad to hear everything went your way, Shoukyou-chan. And you're welcome."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

After helping onechan with the dishes, I went up to my room to finish some homework. As I worked through my history short essay, I glanced at my ball gown peeking from a sheltered portion of my closet. It had been freshly laundered. But I had to smile at the sight of my golden comb sitting pristinely on my vanity table near my jewelry music box. It looked pretty as the jeweled flowers shimmered under my room's lights. Then I was beginning to have trouble in answering some of my Biology practice quiz questions and just like a prayer being answered, onechan knocked on my door and entered my room.

"Imouto?"

"Onechan, thank God you're here. I'm having trouble with my Biology practice quiz."

"Here, let me help you."

With that, onechan pulled the spare chair from the closet, sat down next to me and scanned her studious eyes over the paper. I felt so fortunate to have a very studious sister who could help me in tight pinches such as this. After a few minutes with onechan with her careful explanations, I was able to complete the paper with no more hassle.

Then onechan made herself comfortable by my bed while I packed my schoolbag for tomorrow. After finishing my task, I immediately snuggled up to her and placed my head on her shoulder.

I felt her comb my hair and kissed my forehead, "Thanks, imouto..."

"What for, onechan?" I had to ask. Her eyes were soft and tender and her smile was loving.

"If it weren't for your encouragement to go to the school ball, I wouldn't have ended up where I am now," onechan said as she held onto my hand, "I wouldn't have found out that Son Saku-kun had a mutual crush on me and acted on those strong feelings."

I hugged her back fiercely, my heart warming at her sincere words, "I would do anything to make you happy, onechan."

I had done it...I made onechan happy...

"I want to reward you for all that you done for me. Why don't we go shopping again when the weekend comes?" at her statement, my excitement peaked. If onechan was in the mood for shopping, it meant that she's really coming out of her shell. I was really starting to like Son Saku-nichan's influence on her...yeah...onechan has given me permission to address him as such from now on, "Do you know anywhere that sells nice hair accessories? And perhaps we can find some new clothes as well back at Haruka-san's shop..."

"Yay! It's a promise, onechan! I can't wait!"

However, in the midst of the wonderful news, I found myself yawning...it had been a long day at school...

"Time for bed, little sleepyhead," onechan unfolded the covers and I immediately clambered onto the bed. She covered me as soon as I was comfortable in my sheets.

"Hmmmm...sing for me, onechan...please?"

"Sure...which one?"

I smiled sleepily at her, "Mmmmm...the one where the princess sees her mother again..."

"Whatever you want, imouto..."

After onechan set my iPod to the desired track, I sank against the pillows and allowed the music and her sweet voice to soothe me...

"_Sun goes down and we are here together...fireflies glow like a thousand charms...stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms..._"

My eyes were beginning to feel heavy and I hummed softly along with onechan...

"_It's magic when you are here beside me...close your eyes and let me hold you tight...everything that I could ever need is right here in my arms tonight..._"

"_Sounds of day...fade away..._" I managed to sing some bits of the song...

"_Stars begin to climb..._" onechan replied in kind

"_Melodies...fill the breeze...sweeter all the time..._" our voices mingled together like two silken ribbons intertwining together...but I lost the fight against my exhaustion as I fully closed my eyes and allowed onechan's voice to wash over me like a warm wave.

"_Sun goes down and we are here together...fireflies glow like a thousand charms...stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms tonight..._"

I felt onechan gently kiss my cheek and brushed some stray hairs behind my free ear.

"Sleep well, my dear sweet and beautiful imouto...I hope Shuu Yu-kun will bless your dreams tonight and every night after that..."

I would've cried in happiness if I wasn't feeling so sleepy...

As I fell deeper in my slumber, I began to visualize to onechan's words and Shuu Yu-kun appeared in my dreams, his warm smile radiant on his face and his open arms inviting me for a loving embrace...

I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so that I could spend every waking moment with him from that day onwards...

Just like onechan with Son Saku-kun, I finally found my happy ending...

Or rather...

My happy beginning...

Shuu Yu-kun...

I'm coming to you, my prince...

**The End of Bonus Scene :) (and the collection!)**

* * *

**Author's notes:** The collection is finally complete! Yay for me! I want to thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed this creation: **scarlet. and. blossoms**, **SonnyCows, MorningEmerald **and** animelovergirl1474**. It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to enjoy what I write and share the satisfaction (and sadness) when a project is completed. Now I can finally tackle my other story ideas in Harry Potter and Hetalia.

HOWEVER, I am tempted to write a bonus story/epilogue just as I did with my original **_Beautiful Cinderella_** story: their first date at the Tanabata Festival. I think it can work out. Let me complete my other project ideas and who knows...I might start writing it.

And as always, reviews are always appreciated...and until the next story...adieu for now, my dears!


End file.
